Strangers when we meet
by Juicepouches
Summary: Two different people with a big passion for music meet each other repeatability throughout time.
1. Chapter 1: Juicepouches and beer

Strangers When We Meet

 **AN: I have not been active since like May 2014, which is sad and stuff. This story is going to more of those stories that jump at times, and it will maybe be annoying. It is probably going to be about Beca and Jesse's relationship throughout at decade. Yep, a decade. Which means it's going to be many chapters. I did post this on another account, but moved it here afterwards. I wrote this for my own sake. But why not share it? I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Fall- 2012**_ Beca looked out the window while sounding to some slow beats she was considering using in the mix she was working with. She found out that instead of complaining about her boring job which include stacking CD and talking to a really annoying dork, she could give the really hot guy at the radio station some of her demos. Hopefully, he would be impressed and play some of her demos on the radio, and she would be noticed by a music producer.

Someone knocked loudly on Beca's door, which made her fall out of her dreamy thoughts. She groaned and ripped off the headphones, "Kimmy Jin isn't here", she yelled while spinning the chair. She sighed as she heard no response. "Um, I'm we have class together", a guy yelled with a nervous voice.  
"Oh", she mumbled and opened the door.  
"Benjamin Applebaum, we have class together", he smiled. Beca looked at him questioning.  
"English literature", he mumbled as she gave him no response. "We have a group project and we're partners", he chuckled awkwardly.  
"Right", she looked at him with a straight face.  
"Yeah, so the thing is that you haven't shown up to any of the classes", he laughed, hoping she would at least show a smile or any kind of emotion.  
"Yeah, on purpose", she deadpanned.  
"Okay, but the thing is I can't change partner, so could you like attend to the classes and we could work on the project?"  
"I'll think about it", she smiled and closed the door before he could say anything. _Yeah, probably not,_ she thought for herself and scoffed.

* * *

"Late homework?" Beca asked Jesse, who was laying on the floor reading a book. Beca looked at the clock, it was 9pm. "Busy day, actually", Jesse said and paused taking a deep breath. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that every time he takes a deep breath, he would tell her something really long. _That wasn't that long_ , she thought to herself.  
"After classes, I was trying to find a place to practice for an audition.  
"What kind of audition?" Beca asked while putting an organized box of cds on the shelf.  
"You're really talkative today" Jesse grinned and stood up. Beca rolled her eyes, waiting for him to respond to her actual question. "Well," Jesse mumbled by taking out a box with unstacked cds.  
"A very important a capella audition," He smiled proudly. Beca scoffed, thinking about the girl that showed up in the shower, singing with her. _Yep, that happened._  
"What? It's great, perfect for nerd like us», he said, putting an arm around Beca, pulling her closer to him. "Like you," She corrected him, pushing him off her. He put his arms up in defence, grinning.  
"My dad won't help me move if I don't join any kind activities on the campus," She mumbled.  
"You're sharing your life with me?" Jesse gasped and put a hand on his heart. "You're full joy today, Becs," He shouted, walking up the stairs.  
"Don't give people you barely know nicknames. People get murdered for that, you know", she yawned. "  
"Yes, but I know you. You're really cold outside, but with a lot passion, and maybe you will show joy all over the world one beautiful day" He laughed.

"When I get out of this place, I will" She mumbled.

* * *

" _Beware, we will make you anti-social and full of passion_ ", the sign on a door said. _I guess this is his dorm,_ Beca thought as she read the sign on the door. She knocked lightly, before she could put her hand down, Benjamin opened the door.  
"The deadline is tomorrow", he deadpanned.  
"So let's get started then" She smirked and walked in casually. She frowned as she saw his collection of star wars goods.

"Dude?"

"Hm?"

"This side of the room is giving me chills." Beca said terrified and stepped back.

"Sure," He mumbled and sat down on the other bed. "My roommate is very generous" He smiled and patted the bed, gesturing Beca to sit down. "So, what is this project about?"

"Well, _we_ have to write about at least three writers that wrote about women and society during the 18th century," He said as he logged into his laptop.

"Shakespeare" Beca guessed.

"Oh boy." He mumbled. Beca shrugged, showing no interest at all.

"Luckily, I'm done with half the projects, I just need some of your opinions" He handed her the laptop and pointed at the screen.

"Nice work, Benjamin," Beca said and high-fived him. "Benji, call me Benji," He said quietly.

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" Benji mumbled while squeezing the juice out of the juice pouches.

"The question is; Why do you have juice pouches" Beca laughed with a straw in her mouth.

"Uhm, my roommate showed me some really great juice pouches" He chuckled and gave her a new pouch. "Your roommate seems helpful" Beca mumbled while sticking the straw in the pouch. He nodded. Beca gazed at the box that was stabbed with swords. "Benji, what is that?" She asked terrified pointing at the box. "Oh, you want to try? I need someone to try it one", he said walking over to it. Beca shrugged and joined him. "You want me to sit in there?"

"You'll fit," Benji said focused. Beca crawled in and made her comfortable.

"Dude, is those knife safe?"

"I put gum on the ends, so probably" He shrugged and closed the box.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted pretending there were an audience. "Sword nr.1", He laughed goofy. "I regret everything" Beca squealed as she heard a knife going through the box. She laughed relieved when she noticed that she didn't get stabbed. "Sword nr.2 anytime, Benji" She mumbled.

She heard the door open, "Benji?" She yelled as she struggled getting out.  
"Yep wait a minute" He mumbled unlocking the lock. "Make an entre" Benji laughed.

"Will do!" She said and jumped up and bowed elegantly.

"Hi Beca" Jesse grinned. Beca looked surprised. "Are you guys roommates?" Beca tried to catch her breath, stepping out of the box. "You guys have classes together?" Jesse asked. Beca nodded, "I should go," She said as she looked at the clock. "We're about to watch a movie, wanna join?" Benji asked, grinning.  
"I really need to go", she said, and grabbed her jacket, walking out quickly before they would make her watch a movie. "See you stranger!" Jesse laughed, popping his head out of the door. She looked at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Beca threw herself on the bed. " _Why did I do that?"_ She thought to herself, realizing she just auditioned for a nerdy acapella-group. Her phone started vibrating; Beca glanced down at her phone and sighed. " _Call from CHLOE"  
_ "Hello?" She answered questioning.  
"Miss, have you been selling drugs?" A deep voice said. Beca grimaced as she heard whispering in the background. "You forgot to switch to anonymous call" She sighed annoyed.  
"Oh well," Chloe chuckled. "Come down to where we auditioned, and you'll know if you've been rejected or blessed by the ancient Bella angels" She sighed dramatically.

Beca looked at her phone to pause the music as she walked by the door to the auditorium. She felt someone grab her neck and suddenly dragged her from behind. "Let go!" She squealed as a hood covered her eyes.

" _What the hell am I doing here?_ " Beca thought to herself as she stood alone watching people sing and dance, while sipping their beer.

* * *

"Beca!" A familiar voice yelled. _"_ Wow" she mumbled, watching Jesse coming towards her.

"BE-CAW"

"Mm" She shook her head uncomfortably.

"Be-caw" He chuckled, walking clumsily. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No-"

"You are one of those acapella girls, and I'm one of those acapella boys. And we are going to have children. It's inevitable." He simply said, interrupting her.

"You are really drunk right now, I don't think you are going to remember any of this" She said, trying to be serious while watching him grinning stupidly.

"I'm not drunk at all, you are just blurry" He deadpanned.

"You okay?" Beca laughed. "Yeah" He said trying to balance. "You almost fell over?" Beca started nudging him playfully.

"And I come right back" He said slowly. "Wow" Beca said impressed. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked her, unexpectedly.

"Sounds great," She said with a blank expression. "I think I'm gonna get you a drink," He said after a second of silence. "Go for it" Beca said sarcastically. "I think you need to get on this level" He mumbled turning around.

Jesse tried to balance the between the drinks while walking through the crowd. Beca smirked, " _He is funnier drunk"._

* * *

"You are heavy," Beca grunted, dragging Jesse through the campus. "What should we call our first child, though?" Jesse said, sipping on a beer that Beca watered down. "Something original that you find on Tumblr, that ends with "-cella"" Beca murmured. "So it's decided then," Jesse grinned, grabbing her shoulder for balance. "What?" Beca exhaled as Jesse laid his weight on Beca. "Partnership, marriage, -probably by the beach. I love beaches!" Jesse giggled excited. "And then children," He said with a serious expression, throwing his beer in the ear, making most of the liquid spill. "Jesus Christ, Jesse" She laughed. "I need you drunk more often" She smiled at him.

"Too bad you didn't get as drunk as I am" He sighed, disappointed.

"Well, yeah-"

"I want to see you drunk, maybe your drunk personality actually wants me badly" Jesse smirked.

"It's not nice to interrupt others when they are talking, Jesse" Beca mumbled, changing the subject.

"Sorry" He apologized with a sad look in his face.

"Let's just get you to your dorm, Jesse," She laughed.

"Benji" She yelled quietly, knocking the door. "Your hair smells great!" Jesse said, playing with her hair. "Hey, stop that" She gritted her teeth, slapping his hand. "Sorry" He mumbled, leaning towards the door.

"Jesus, where are your keys"

"Jesus isn't here" He snickered. "Are you drunk, Beca?" He frowned, which made Beca snort. "Not as much as you" She said, searching through her pockets.

"Easy, Beca. I know you want me badly, but I think we should take it slow," Jesse said and stroked her chin. Beca looked up at him with a scary expression. "What? I'm just saying. I'm pretty sure I don't have those "Keys" you are talking about" Jesse air-quoted. Beca hear someone unlocking the door. "Beca?" Benji said, rubbing his eyes. "Thank god" She said, pushing Jesse to Benji. "He is all yours now" She saluted him, as she ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Popcorn and frappes in jar

Beca threw her keys on the plain white desk. "Uh, this is my..bed" Beca said awkwardly, pointing at her bed, realizing she only has three furniture on her side of the dorm.

"Awesome" Jesse laughed, patting her on the back, which made Beca grunt annoyed. "You know, if you wanna hang out with me so badly, you need to let me touch you sometimes" He smiled, putting his bag down. "I never asked you to hang out with me" She deadpanned.

"Yes, you did" He sat down on her bed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did-"

Jesse stood up, looking down on her desk.

"Holy shit! What's that?" Jesse gasped, twiddling the knobs of her equipment.2

"Don't!" She slapped his fingers. "Whoa" He murmured, rubbing his fingers.

"Don't touch my stuff, dude"

"Sorry" Jesse rubbed the back of his head, trying to find something to talk about. "You want to hear something I've been working on?" Beca asked quietly, staring at the screen.

"Wow, yeah" Jesse said enthusiastically. Beca opened one of the hundreds of tracks she had in a folder, organized. "Here we go" Beca took on her headset. Jesse could hear the bass from the headset.

"So this is the new baseline," Beca explained loudly as Jesse sat down on the bed. "And this is matching up downbeats" Jesse nodded, smirking over the fact that she would wake up the entire dormitory. Beca looked at him and took off her headset, "Oh, I'm talking really loud" She chuckled.

"Uh, that's me singing" She handed him the headset.

He took on the headset and listened carefully. She looked at him nervously, waiting for his criticism.

"This is really good" Beca clenched her teeth as he started yelling. "Now I'm the one yelling, right?"

He handed her the headset and looked into her eyes, "That is amazing, Beca"

"Thanks" She mumbled, putting down the headsets.

"So," Beca paused the music as Jesse bent down, taking something up from his backpack.

"I brought this over because I want to watch you watch the end of this movie," Beca looked at the movie cover cynically. "And then I can die a hero" He said softly. Jesse started to move on the pillows, mumbling.

Beca stared at him smiling, "You have a habit making yourself home, did you know that?"

"Yeah" Jesse said simply, gesturing her to sit down with him. Jesse turned off the lights, with made Beca just more uncomfortable. He played the movie as she sat down. It didn't go a second before Jesse started babbling fact about the movie. Beca smirked; he was just a dorky kind-hearted nerd, who would not find that adorable? Even a girl with a cold attitude as Beca would find that adorable.

"That is fascinating," Beca said sarcastically, although she didn't listen to anything he said.

"Tell me, what those Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" Beca asked for fun.

"Oh well," He took a deep breath. "He can't be serious" Beca thought to herself, knowing he would actually make a big deal out of it. "Like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy,"

"Sure"

"And black coffee. To help with his morning dumps," He said, being 100% serious.

"You are an idiot" Beca smiled, after a moment of silence.

"It's true. I'm full of fun facts" He proudly.

"You should let other people tell you they're fun" She deadpanned.

Beca observed Jesse, who were mouthing the lines they were saying. Jesse tightened his fist as the movie ended. He side-looked at Beca. "You're missing the ending," He said, turning towards her.

"Sorry" She smirked, staring at the screen. Jesse got caught up in the moment, leaning towards her face as she turned back, looking at him. "Stop" Beca thought immediately as she started leaning towards his face. She quickly turned her head towards the screen, pausing it.

"It's good"

"Yeah-"Jesse laughed of the awkwardness.

"I'm sure the beginning is-"The lights got turned on and Kimmy Jin rushed in, laughing with her friends. As she noticed Beca and Jesse, she stopped talking and gave them a blank expression.

"The white girl is back" She sighed. "And I'm out" Jesse slammed his laptop.

* * *

"Where is it?" Beca mumbled, looking for one of her English books that she never even opened. She picked up a purple blanket, some coins and a movie cover fell out. She picked up the movie cover, "Jesse must have forgot it" She sighed.  
She rubbed her eyes, "Why am I talking to myself, oh my god?" She laughed.  
"I'm so lonely" She mumbled and picked up her phone.  
She hadn't talked to Jesse the last two days, because of the Bella rehearsals, and you know; the awkward move Jesse made on her.

" _ **Hey, you forgot the movie cover, weirdo"**_

" _ **I'll pick it up later; the cd is in my laptop, anyway."**_ He wrote.  
Beca looked at the text surprised, he usually left an emoji or wrote something to keep the conversation going. She stared at her phone for the next 2 minutes, waiting for him to write something. She sighed and grabbed her bag.

* * *

"You actually met up for a class!" Benji laughed, as Beca walked out of the classroom. "Uh," Beca slowed down so Benji could keep up with her. "It was worse than I thought, actually," She groaned.

"Oh well, we did fine on the project, by the way." He laughed.

"What were the results?"

"I did say we did fine right?" He asked, chuckling.

"Was it that bad?" She frowned.

He shrugged, "I guess we both chose badly"

"Have you talked to Jesse lately?" Beca asked unexpectedly. Benji frowned and scratched the back of his head. "He is my roommate, so yeah" He snickered. Beca rolled her eyes. "But he has been rehearsing with the Trebles lately" He mumbled. "Okay" She was a little relieved that there was a chance that he did not try to ignore her. "Something happened to you guys?" Benji asked with a high-pitched voice. "No, I'm just asking" She said quickly. "I have been busy with the Bella's anyway, so..."

Benji nodded, looking down. "You really love acapella, or what?" Beca smirked.

"Well, yeah"

"Listen, I'm sure you're a hell of a singer," She said, trying to cheer him up.

"They didn't take me though"

"Well, maybe you just chose the wrong group to audition to." Beca shrugged. "Maybe they wanted someone who is like the perfect ideal of a member of a boy band," Beca said aggressively, clenching her teeth. "Whoa" Benji puffed. "Sorry" She laughed. "The thing is I don't just love acapella. I love the Trebles. They are the only group I want to be a member of" Benji's eyes sparked with passion. Benji looked at the clock, "I have to go," He said, walking backwards.

"I'm glad we talked" Beca yelled over her shoulder. As she looked around the campus, she spotted Jesse, who was sitting on the grass, eating Cap'n Crunch. Beca walked towards him, feeling itchy.

"Hey" She said quietly.

He turned around and looked at her surprised. "Oh, hi, Beca" He made room for her.

"Do you ever eat something nutritious?" She sat down next to him in Indian style.

"I do" He nodded. "Occasionally" He smirked, handing her the box of cereal. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of cereal. She glared at him; he looked down at his book. They both cleared their throat awkwardly. "So, about the other day" She started, he looked her in the eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize, so there won't be any awkward room between us" She chuckled. He looked relieved. "No, I shouldn't have said that. Say something else"

"You know, about that Kimmy Jin rushed in, and being racist and all that," She laughed.

"Oh yeah, right" He brought up a chuckle.

"So the ICCA is close" Jesse cleared his throat.

"Yeah" Beca stared at her phone. "I just wish that Aubrey would let us come up with some ideas, since we're a team" Beca grimaced. Jesse chuckled, "She is that uptight?"

Beca nodded, "Definitely," She snorted. "Sorry" She mumbled covering her mouth.

"For what?" Jesse frowned. Beca shook her head; "Anyway," she dragged out her laptop.

"I'm running out of flash drives" She sighed.

"Well, you give Luke one every week" He rubbed his forehead.

"Honestly, I don't think he even listens to 'em. Probably because I'm the typical DJ-wannabe"

"Hey, that's not true" Jesse grabbed her hand. Beca looked at her hand; he quickly put his hand on his backpack behind her arm, pretending to look after something. "Maybe he just has a lot to do"

"And you know, you can't just play whatever you want on the radio" He grimaced. Beca nodded; "It's nice to see you try lying, Jesse" She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She grabbed her laptop and her bag. "You're going?" Jesse pouted. "I have a session with my abusive father" Beca pretended to wipe a tear. He gave her a straight face. "Calm it, I'm going to meet some of the Bellas in that hipster cafe outside the campus" She sighed, putting her laptop in her bag. "We could hang out later, though," Beca said awkwardly. Usually Jesse made up plans. "Wow, yeah. We could meet..." Jesse looked at his schedule. "-Uh, 6pm or something?" He smiled. Beca turned on her heels and started walking.

"Have a good aca-ofee" Jesse grinned proudly of his ridiculously bad pun. "Jesus Christ, Jesse. You make me feel so bad for you," She mumbled.

* * *

Beca thought a lot about things she never have thought before, on her way to the café. She never really had a relationship with anyone where she doesn't know what is going to happen. She usually has a plan, makes a plan, or prevents "certain" thing from happening.

As she was around the corner. She saw the Bellas through the corners; she knew how her relationship with them was going to be. Finishing 1st year of college, moving to L.A, never seeing them again. As Beca thought of that, she felt kind of cruel and sad. However, maybe she did not have a plan about anything anymore.

"Shawshank!" She heard Fat Amy yell from the background, running. "Hi, Amy" She said, walking with Amy towards the door.

"Whoa, you don't need to push me to tell you why I'm so late. Oh my god, can't a girl have her secret lover?" Amy scoffed. "Uh, sure" Beca said, not listening to what she said. Amy pulled the door, frowning at Beca. "Did you just finish the puppy?" She smirked.

"What?" Beca shook her head, trying to pay attention.

"Lemme guess, it was in that nasty radio station, wasn't it?" Amy winked her left eye.

"Uh, we're going to sit down there, and forgot this conversation" Beca said, jogging to the rest of the Bellas.

"Oh guys, Beca is here," Chloe said, smiling to Beca.

"And Fat Amy" Aubrey said, forcing up a laugh as Fat Amy slapped her belly.

"Yeah, you prostitutes" Amy said, sitting down next to Lily; they all stared at her with a straight face.

"Actually, you all would be dead if you were prostitutes in Tasmania, I'm sorry" She slowly apologized.

Beca cleared her throat, "You guys ordered?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup, frappès" Chloe said sweetly. "They are basically coffee"

"Just that it's filled up with a lot of ice-cream" Beca deadpanned.

"It's still coffee" Chloe giggled. "ICCAs next week guys!" Aubrey yelled out. The Bellas started cheering eagerly in spite of the fact they didn't feel ready at all.

"We've worked really hard, and I think we could at least get a second place as long as we do it perfectly," Aubrey said eagerly, giggling.

"What kind of songs are we going to use next time?" Beca asked, as the waiter came with the frappès served in drinking jars. Beca looked at the cups ridiculous. "They make saving money look fancy" She grimaced. Stacy shrugged, "I like it".

* * *

Beca looked at the clock, they have been talking for hours, and she actually liked it. Her phone vibrated, **"** _ **Don't you dare try ditching me :-P"**_.

"You guys, I should go" She sighed, standing up.

"So soon?" Cynthia said, sucking on the straw of her frappè. Beca nodded, "Yeah, I just need to-"

"Do you have any other plans?" Stacie smirked.

"Yeah, in fact I do" Beca said, crossing her arms.

"With who?" Aubrey frowned.

"It doesn't have to be a person, I do fun things on my own," Beca said, laughing the serious moment off. "Oh, right" Aubrey laughed. "But seriously, who?" Aubrey asked with narrowed eyes. Beca raised an eyebrow, looking at Chloe for backup.

"Don't be so cynical, Aubrey" Chloe laughed, pushing Aubrey playfully. Beca walked backwards out before they could stop here.

"Beca!" Jesse yelled, walking towards here with his hands fumbling in his pockets.

"Could you be any louder?" Beca said sarcastically.

"What?" Jesse whispered, concerned. Beca grabbed his arm, running out of the Bellas sight.

"Okay" Beca said. "What's the plan?" She said, trying to catch her breath.

Jesse shrugged, "You asked me to hang out"

"Did I?" He nodded with a smirk. "Well, maybe we should visit a gyne-"

"Don't you dare say gynecologist" He said putting his palm over her mouth.

"Why?" She laughed, pushing his arm away from her mouth. "What's your deal with gynecologists, anyway?" She mumbled. "What's my deal?" He scoffed. "Everybody has a deal with gynecologists, but your deal is weird" He laughed. She shrugged, "We could sit on a rooftop, drinking Bubba"

"Now, you're talking fun"

* * *

 **AN: I'm usually not the one who updates often, but I'm really bored so.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I won't be writing a lot about the college years tbh, I kind of wanna be done with them. Therefore, I guess every second or third chapter I will skip like 6 months or something.**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't turn around

**Spring 2013-** "Beca wait!" She heard Benji yell, she ignored him walking faster. She knew he wanted to help, but seeing how the Bellas appreciated Beca trying, made her furious. They were being made fun of, and she tried to pretend it, why would they be mad for that? And Jesse, -he was not big of a help. He always tried to be closer her, something she really did not want now.

"Shit" Beca gasped as her heel on her shoe broke. Beca sighed and picked up her phone; she really did not want to do this. "Beca?" Her dad yawned, answering the phone. "Can you drive me to the campus?" Beca sighed, looking down at her heel.

"Where are you?" Dr. Mitchell he whispered, Beca heard a door closing.

"Uh," Beca scoffed, looking around. "Are you still at the ICCAs?" Dr. Mitchell sighed.

"No….yeah" She shrugged.

"Beca" He groaned.

Beca sat in the parking lot, fiddling with the broken heel, trying to put it back on the shoe with paper glue. She saw the grey car driving in. She stood up, walking towards it, trying not to look at her father's eyes.

"Did I wake you?" She mumbled, sitting down in the car.

"No, I was just doing some paperwork?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Great" She exhaled, fastening the seat belt. She looked at Dr. Mitchell's hands while he was driving.

"What kind of paperwork?" She took off her shoes, throwing them in the backseat.

"Eh, just bills and stuff" He mumbled without looking at her. Beca leaned forward, looking at his eyes, smirking. "Where's your ring?"

"I took it off, since I was going to sleep" He said annoyed.

"You said you were doing paper work"

"You're a bit nosy today, Abigail Baker" He smiled.

"I'm your daughter, " she deadpanned.

"You usually don't care about my problems"

"So it's a problem?" She laughed. He gave her a hard look and shook his head.

"She wants a divorce, already?" Beca sunk into her seat, "That was fast, dad"

"Enough, Beca" He said strict.

"Fine" She shrugged and leaned back. Beca kept her mouth shut until he parked by the campus.

"Thanks" She mumbled, picking up her bag and grabbing leaving the heels that was laying in the backseat.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Why I needed to get drive you home, without you doing something illegal?" Her dad blabbered.

"I didn't break the window dad, I was protecting my friends" She protested.

"Lower your voice, Becs" He said quietly. "You can talk with me about it, Becs" He murmured.

"No thanks" She mumbled, walking out of the car.

"If you feel for talking about it later, visit me anytime" He smiled.

"Thanks for the ride" Beca said, ignoring his offer.

As she opened the door to her dorm, Kimmy Jin and her friends were playing some stupid video game. "Anyways," She mumbled as she stared at Beca. Beca walked to the closet and changed without interrupting them. She wore a brown leather jacket over dress.

" _ **Plans changed, I'm totally coming to this gig"**_ She sent the text message to Luke while closing the door.

* * *

Beca had been standing outside the club for 6 minutes, impatient. How long would it take Luke to get her in? "Hey" Luke yelled, walking out of the club. "Is everything okay?" He asked, resting his arm on the brick wall. "Yeah, I'm just done with those girls" She sighed, walking towards him.

"Excuse me, miss" The guard said as Beca walked past him.

"Oh, it's okay, she is with me" He said quickly and walked back into the club. The club was filled up unnecessarily loud music; the DJ turned the music louder, making Beca's ear flinch.

"Music is music, Becky" Beca tried to keep up with him in spite of the crowd who was pushing constantly. "The acapella stuff is just upsetting" He scoffed. "Yeah, but when it's done right, it's actually pretty great" She said timidly. She could not believe that she actually called acapella _great._

"Uh, " _great_ " is what you're doing" He said, finally standing still. Beca stood next to him, staring at DJ, who was jamming to her music.  
"Listen, uh" He leaned down to her height, trying to talk over the music. "In spring break, in the booth, I want you to do the night shift"  
Beca grinned like a little child in a candy shop. "Play your own music" He shrugged.  
"Well do whatever you want, but the booth is all yours, Becky" He said, sipping his drink.  
She grimaced as he said "Becky", Jesse was always complaining about Luke not getting her name right. Beca usually said that it was just a normal mistake, but it was actually getting annoying."It's Beca," She said quickly.  
"What?" He asked, leaning down even more.  
"It's not Becky, its Beca" She said louder.  
"Well, that's weird, why didn't you tell me?" He grimaced.  
"I don't know" She finally said. They stared at the DJ, keeping quiet because of the awkward moment.  
"Why did you decide to play my music, anyway?" She asked randomly.  
"Well, I finally listened to it because Jesse kept bugging me" He smirked. Beca nodded, acting understandable. Inside, she was feeling like a real bitch for being so mean to Jesse. "And, I thought it was solid. He is a restless kid" Luke shrugged, drinking the rest of the drink.  
"So I'm going to go hang, are you going to be alright looking after yourself?" He asked, walking backwards.  
"Yeah" Beca shrugged, fiddling with the blue cup in her hand. Beca looked around; these people looked like they did not have a job. She thought DJ-ing would be more than just playing in a club with a bunch of jumping people.

Beca walked back to the campus, she saw Donald and Bumper making weird noises.

"You're so drunk right now" Bumper giggled, as Donald started making weird goat noises.

"Fuck you man" Donald pushed Bumper, making Bumper fall on the grass.

"Jesse, help me up, bud" Bumper groaned, trying to get up.  
"Here bud" Jesse said softly, helping Bumper up.  
"Here, mom" Bumper snickered, rubbing mud on Jesse's face.  
"I'm going home" Jesse sighed. "Already? You haven't even been drinking" Donald shouted, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Well, since you got drunk, someone else needed to drive" Jesse scoffed.  
"Anyway, I'm not in mood" Jesse said, walking to the dormitory. "Aubrey, would you just listen!" Beca heard Chloe yell, tramping. "Oh, fuck" Beca ran inside the dormitory before Aubrey could see her.

* * *

"C'mon Jesse" Jesse's father patted Jesse on the back as Jesse threw his bag in the truck. "Your mom can't wait to see you," He laughed. "Good to know you haven't forgotten about me," Jesse mumbled, sitting down in the car. "We would never forget you!" He laughed, fastening the car. Jesse shrugged, leaning back. _"Don't you forget about me..."_ His father whisper-sang.

"I'm not in the mood, dad" Jesse sighed.

"Whoa, is something wrong?" His father frowned. Jesse shook his head, "I'm just really tired" He scowled.

* * *

Beca stayed in her dorm the next few days, mixing tracks.

She usually used to sit outside in the campus, but she didn't want to see any familiar faces. Even Kimmy Jin noticed that something was wrong.

"Is it okay if I have some friends over?" Kimmy Jin asked quietly.

Beca looked up at Kimmy Jin, "Are you asking me?" Beca coughed, having peanuts stuck in her throat.

Kimmy Jin nodded, walking to her desk. "Uh, of course I don't mind" Beca mumbled while drinking water.

"Cool" Kimmy, mumbled.  
Beca turned back to her computer, surprised. It was the longest conversation she has ever had with Kimmy.

Beca spent over an hour, making a transition from the songs "Midnight City" to "The Mess". Beca groaned as she gave up. She opened the window, trying to catch some fresh air.

* * *

She took another way to the Radio Station, avoiding the Bellas' rehearsal place. Luke had given her a key to the station. The key chain was black with neon pink spots on it, like the cheap keychains you get in the mail –oh wait; it was the totally cheap keychains you get in the mail. Beca walked in and turned on the lights, nobody was in there. "Freshmen aren't allowed in the booths" Beca chuckled, imitating Luke with a cockney accent. "As if" She rolled her eyes, jumping inside the booth.

"Hello Bec _a_ " Luke yelled, walking down the stairs.

"Shit" Beca muttered without moving. "Hey" She turned around awkwardly, facing him.

He crossed his arms, "This station is in your hands now, well for this night" He chuckled. "And the other nights" He mumbled. Beca nodded, sitting down on the chair, staring at the buttons.

"Have fun" He waved her goodbye before he ran off.

"Just us two now, huh?" Beca slid her hand over the buttons with a smile.

Listening to her mashups, she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. She was living the dream, but it was so lonely.

* * *

" _ **Are you okay?"**_ Chloe was waiting for a reply from Beca; it was 10 minutes since she sent it. Chloe was biting her nails, while looking at the clock nervously. The nurse stood by the doorframe, "He is ready for you, Miss Beale" The nurse smiled. Chloe took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay" She whispered, walking with the nurse.

* * *

Beca stared at her wall while listening to Ace of Base, "It's so bad" She whispered to herself. Kimmy Jin was to her family, leaving Beca all alone. Well, she didn't really talk to Beca, but at least they exchanged some words some days. She paused and grabbed her bag. She ran to the station as fast as she could. "Sorry for being late" She shouted, watching Luke going out. "Nope, I'm just heading out early" He said shaking his head.  
"Oh, special plans?" Beca tried to catch her breath. He nodded, scratching the back of his shoulder.  
"A girl?" Beca smirked, putting her bag on the desk.  
"A guy" Luke said quickly, looking down.  
"Oh," Beca grimaced. _Wait._ "OH" She chuckled.  
"My dad" He laughed, patting her on the shoulder.  
"Oh" She said quietly.

Beca walked in the booth, looking around. She put her flash drive in and added her playlist on the queue. After a while of boredom, she walked around the booth. She noticed a lot of old CDs stacked on the shelf.

She pulled one out, "Of course", she sighed. She put it in her bag, sighing.

* * *

Entering her dorm, she shoved her jacket in the closet, throwing herself on the bed. She groaned and put her laptop on her lap, making herself comfortable. She looked at the cd.

 _"Fuck it,"_ She thought to herself while putting it in the laptop. Beca lost track of time, after an hour she was engrossed in the movie.

As the movie started ending, her eyes started watering.

"Oh my god" She whined, wiping her tears with her palms. She chuckled over how ridiculous she was. The movie wasn't the reason she was crying. _He_ was the reason.

* * *

 **AN: The scene were Beca goes to a gig with Luke is acutally an extended scene from the first movie, just in case you didn't know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses of gold

" _This is Jesse, well not actually, since this is my voice message. Anyway, leave me a message. And may the force be with you!"  
_ Beca sighed, "Hey Jesse, uh- you're not answering. You are clearly busy, but do you want to hang or something later? I miss hearing your stupid facts" She chuckled. "Uh, anyway. Call me"

Beca threw her phone on the bed, "What's next?" She looked through the DVD's she ordered last week. "Slumdog Millionaire, E.T, Jaws, Animal House, Schindler's list…haven't watched this yet though" She mumbled, looking at _"Say Anything"_.  
"What was Hollywood doing so great in 80's?" Beca laughed, thinking over the fact that most of these movies are over 20 years old. She was secretly making up for Jesse, would have been better if he knew it –and embarrassing.

As she was watching the movie, she got a text message from Chloe. _**"We're in the ICCAs again! 3 You're NOT kicked out of the group Beca. I expect you to be there ;-)"**_

Beca rolled her eyes. Clearly, she is out of the group after that little catfight with Aubrey. The spring break was over, and Beca had still no contact with the people she messed up with, except Chloe. Well, Chloe texted Beca, but Beca didn't text back. So, no one.

* * *

Beca took wrapped a green scarf around her neck and put on black ankle boots. She walked out of her dorm. The hallway smelled like beer and heartbreaks, which it usually does after school break. Beca scowled as she saw a couple make out passionately. Beca did not want to be the annoying guy who yells "Get a room!", but she really didn't have any choice.  
"Keep it in your pants, maybe!" She shouted to the couple.  
The boy looked at Beca with cheeks red as a tomato. The girl zipped up her dress, putting her messy hair in a ponytail. "Ha, fuckers" She mumbled as the girl gave her a tough look.

As Beca stopped Jesse and Benji's dorm, she felt something in her stomach.  
She was nervous; she has never been used to apologizing. Maybe today was time to start doing that.

She knocked on the door repeatedly, "Jesse, I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn" She smirked.

"Jesse, c'mon, open up" Jesse sighed and put his laptop on the bed.

"Hey" Beca said awkwardly as Jesse opened up. He gave her a cold look. "I tried to call you, I left you a bunch of messages.

"Yeah, I got 'em" He deadpanned, nodding.

 _Great, now what?_ "I'm sorry that we fought" She said, staying calm. "I was fought, and I overreacted and I'm just, -Aubrey makes me crazy" She scoffed.

"Seriously?" He said sarcastically. "You think I'm am because you yelled at me?"

"No, I know-"

"No, you don't" He said, interrupting her. "You think you know, but you don't" Beca breathed in, looking at him. She knew he was mad, but not that mad.

"You push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?"

"I don't know" Beca sighed, giving up.

"Well, you better figure it out, cause I'm done with… whatever this is" He said shrugging.

"Jesse" Beca whined.

"I'm done," He said, slamming the door in her face.

Beca stared at the door for some second, hoping he would open it and forgive her. But no, he didn't, and she didn't blame him.

* * *

"Thanks dad" Beca said, walking out of the kitchen. She grabbed her scarf and jacket.

"I'm glad we talked" Dr. Mitchell said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Uh, are you and Sheila fine?" She asked quietly.

"We're perfectly fine now" He said, Beca smiled as she saw the ring on his finger.

"Sorry for calling her stepmonster and not attending to the wedding" Beca mumbled why hugging him. "That's alright," He whispered, holding her tight. "Dad, please" She laughed, pulling away.

* * *

"So, how are we going to win the ICCAs" Chloe smirked to Beca, as they were cleaning up the vomit from the floor with the rest of the Bellas.

"Aubrey?" Beca looked at Aubrey, expecting a plan.

"You're the one with the pitch pipe now, Beca" She smiled, handing Beca a mop.

"Well, technically it's still on the floor" She said, pointing at the pitch pipe, which was covered in vomit. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys sure you're not making a mistake?" Beca laughed.

"Well," Aubrey hesitated. Chloe elbowed her, "Ouch! What was that for?" Aubrey yelled at Chloe.

"You're holding this group together, Beca" Cynthia Rose said; "You're indeed the leader" She smiled.

"I mean, do you expect us Victoria secret models, -especially me, making schedules and planning everything?" Amy scoffed.

"I need to make schedules?" Beca scowled.

"We will help you, Beca" Chloe said, holding Aubrey's arm.

"Just don't fuck this up" Aubrey said, giving her a deadly look.

"Sure" Beca said, clearing her throat. The vomit smelt so bad, it almost made her throw up. Jessica had been throwing up multiple times, making it more to clean up.

"Why did you vomit, after all?" Beca sighed.

"Chloe made me" Aubrey whined. Jessica picked up the pitch pipe with a tissue. Wiping the pitch pipe, she stared at the tissue. "Don't stare at it, Jessica" Ashley said as Jessica covered her mouth with her hand. "THE BUCKET" Stacie yelled. Lily grabbed the blue bucket, giving it to Ashley. Jessica grabbed it quickly, vomiting in it. "Ooh no" Everybody groaned in unison.

Ashley held Jessica's hair up, patting her on the back. "I hate this" Jessica started crying.

"We still have to clean this up, Jessica" Aubrey sighed.

"Uh, why don't you go back to the campus and try to rest, Jessica" Beca said looking around her. "Take Ashely with you, as comfort." She said, taking the pitch pipe from Jessica. Aubrey looked questioning at Beca. "Cleaning up the vomit didn't need more than 6 people, anyway" Beca shrugged. Jessica nodded, sobbing. Ashley wrapped her hand around Jessica, following her out.

"Well, then I'm leaving too, I guess. I really need my beauty sleep." Fat Amy said smugly walking backwards. "Na-ah, you ain't going" Cynthia said, placing her hands on her hips.

After the Bella's was finished cleaning up, Aubrey stayed with Beca, listening to her ideas.

"So we take this track, lower it, and we basically go faster" She said as she made a transition from the first track to the next one.

"I guess I underestimated your skills, Beca" Aubrey said, staring fascinated at the screen.

"So Unicycle, huh?" Beca smirked. "Shut up" Aubrey laughed.

"What's his real name though?" Beca frowned.

"I… don't know" Aubrey shrugged.

"I say, go for it"

"Oh I don't know" Beca smirked as Aubrey blushed. "He is a Treble and-"

"And he's got a unicycle and calls himself unicycle" Beca teased.

"He's not very good at it" Aubrey scoffed, looking down.

"Since clearly, no one here gives a shit about the dumb oath except you," Beca yawned, closing her laptop. "It wouldn't hurt just talking to him" Beca elbowed Aubrey playfully.

"What about you Beca?" Aubrey grinned. "I know I've been complaining about you hanging with Jesse but-"

"Don't worry; he doesn't really want to talk with me anyway?" Beca muttered, unplugging the charger.

"Have you tried apologizing?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows.

"I did, but he said I needed to figure out my problems, and basically saying we were over" She shrugged, trying to sound like she didn't care. Beca tried not to meet Aubrey's eyes.

"Maybe you could serenade to him?" Aubrey simpered.

"Oh no, I'm not singing some random love song to him –that's embarrassing" She scoffed, wrapping her scarf around her throat.

"You don't need to sing some random love song, sing a song that means a lot to him" Aubrey whispered, walking behind Beca. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca, hugging her tight. "See you on Wednesday" She hummed, hugging Beca even tighter. "Oh that's tight" Beca squealed.

* * *

The Bellas were hugging and laughing, overwhelmed by the loud applause from the audience.

"Oh my god" Aubrey mouthed as they stood, arms in arms together, facing the audience. They bowed and started walking off the scene. Beca hurried down off the scene, walking up to the row above the Trebles'. Jesse turned around, watching Beca walk towards her seat. "Told you, the endings are the best proud" He smiled. "You're such a weirdo," She said as she held her arms around his shoulder. She pulled him closer and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she deepened the kiss. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, Beca grinned between kisses, smiling against his lips.

"Whoa" Stacie mumbled, staring at Beca. Beca pulled away, staring at the Bellas.

"Uh" Beca cleared her throat, gesturing Jesse to turn around. Jesse sank into his seat, grinning.

"Well, that was hot" Chloe snickered. Beca sat down silently, her cheeks became red.

"Hey, what's your plan tonight, Bec?" Cynthia Rose said, teasing. "Let's just focus on the next group" Beca chuckled, shutting them up.

* * *

The Bellas ran in the hallways, screaming. Fat Amy held the trophy high in the air.

"Feel the fat power," She yelled as strangers walked terrified past them. "Okay, calm down" Beca said, grabbing Amy's shoulder. "Party to the Trebles' you guys!" Benji yelled with his arm around Jesse, running out the exit. As the Bellas walked out, they saw the rest of the Trebles stamping inside the bus. Beca smiled to Jesse through the window, he shrugged while the Trebles were shaking him.

"I expected you guys to hook up" Stacie sighed, bumping Beca.

"He's all yours," Beca muttered, walking in their white bus, which they had rented.

"Seriously? Okay" Stacie laughed, swaying her hips.

"What, no. It was a joke" Beca laughed, pushing Stacie in the bus.

"So you're like a couple," Chloe said softly, grabbing Beca's shoulder.

Beca jumped frightened, "You can't just do that from behind!"

"You want me to do it sideways?" Chloe winked.

"Gross" Beca mumbled, sitting down.

"So" Beca mumbled. "We did great," She said relaxed.

"We did great? We changed history, Beca!" Aubrey gasped. Beca smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, joke. Okay, got it" Aubrey chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

The Bellas ran to the Treble's place, "Beca, c'mon" Chloe yelled from the porch. "Uh, yeah" Beca hesitated, checking her phone. Beca had seven missed calls from her mom, _shit._ "C'mon" Chloe screamed, jumping with a red cup in her hand.

"Fine! I'm coming Chlo'" Beca laughed, running to Chloe.

"This is aca-awesome" Chloe grinned, wrapping an arm around Beca as they walked inside.

"Yo Beca, DJ-for us!" Some guy from another acapella group laughed. Beca rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the drunk people, doing the Bella's choreography. "Oh, look! We got fans," Ashley said sarcastically, pointing at the drunk guys, performing the Bellas' choreography poorly.

"They better be. Stacie and I worked our ass off, making the performance." Chloe scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Beca tried to spot Jesse in the crowd. Beca's phone vibrated.

" _ **Rebeca Mitchell, you call me NOW!"**_ her mom had written to Beca. Beca swallowed nervously, she should really call her mom right away. "I need to get some fresh air!" Beca yelled to Chloe, who was twerking to the loud music. Beca always tried to avoid parties and mistakes. Maybe that was why her life was so dull. She walked on the porch, breathing in the fresh air. She sat down on the stairs and wrote her mom's number on the dial. "Beca" Her mom shouted, without even saying hi. Beca pulled the phone away from her ear, "Don't be so loud, please" Beca said, rubbing her temple.

"Oh, sorry" Her mom giggled in the phone. "You didn't even tell me you were into this singing stuff?" Her mom whispered. "I'm not" Beca shook her head quickly. "And now, you won some kind of choir competition" She said mockingly. "Ha, funny mom" Beca muttered. "Are you coming for the summer?" She asked softly. Beca smiled, thinking about Maine. "Sure will do, mum" Beca grinned. "Okay bye" She chuckled as her mom started babbling about the vacation plans.

"Your parents seems really proud" Beca turned around, seeing Jesse walking up the stairs.

"Oh, well" Beca chuckled. "It's a good sign, hopefully" She shrugged as Jesse sat down next to her.

"You're going back in, or?" Jesse pointed at the door, Beca shook her head, laughing.

"God now" She narrowed. "I'm not a party person"

"Bad memories?" Jesse smirked.

"I got drugged and woke up in a motel" Beca said, shutting him up.

"Oh, Bec" He looked at her with his mouth open. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I'm kidding" Beca laughed, elbowing him.

Jesse laughed, relieved. "So clearly, we are not going in there" Jesse sighed.

"Yup"

"Well, what _do_ you want to do?" Jesse asked, glaring at his shoes.

* * *

Jesse kicked off his shoes as Beca pushed him inside his dorm. Jesse's cupped Beca's face while kissing her. "Wait" He said, trying to catch his breath. "I think we should go slow, Bec" He smirked, holding her shoulders. "It's been a year though" She shrugged. He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, okay" Beca smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Jesse laid down on his bed, pulling Beca with him. "This is nice" Beca mumbled into his chest. Jesse nodded, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5: High by the Port

Beca sat in a red old Mustang car, with her childhood friend, Piper. She was a crazier version of Beca, which means completely opposite of Beca. She didn't DJ and pretend not to have emotion. This girl had emotions, a stereotypical punk. She was vegan, was a part of multiple demonstrations against animal abuse and called herself an anarchist, which she wasn't according to Beca. She was wearing a Nirvana T-shirt with a yellow flannel shirt over it. She used her daily ripped up denim boyfriend jeans.

"You ready?" Piper smirked, inhaling the smoke from her mini vaporizer. Beca sighed as Piper handed her the vaporizer. "It's ages ago, I'm over with this" Beca stared out of the window.

"You don't need to start with anything, just this one time" Piper elbowed Beca's shoulder. Beca shook her head, "C'mon, it's super fun getting groceries when you're high"

"Fuck it" Beca muttered, inhaling. "Whoa, calm down with the vap!" Piper laughed, taking the vaporizer from Beca.

* * *

"Yes!" Beca squealed as Piper pushed the trolley. "I'm a race car," Beca shouted, feeling the wind slap her face. Piper ran to Beca, slowing her down. "You could have died" Piper sobbed. "Don't cry yet though," Beca muttered. "We still have to get the eggs" Beca said with her teeth clenched. Piper narrowed her eyes, " _Eggs_ " She whispered, tightening her fist. They walked to the dairy product while doing a silly dance. "Eggs, eggs, eggs…here we go" Beca said as she spotted the eggs. "We shouldn't buy that" Piper scowled. "Why not?" Beca pouted, putting the eggs in the trolley.

"We already got three frozen pizzas in the trolley" She whined, crossing her arms.

"If you can get pot, I'm sure you can afford that" Beca snorted. One of the workers looked at Beca with big eyes. "What you said 'bout pot?" She put her arms on her hips.

Beca hesitated, "I said crockpot". Piper snickered in the background. The woman looked at her offended.

"Miss, are you high"

"We certainly are not" Beca crossed her arms.

"I need you to leave this store, miss...-es" She glared at Piper, who was sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Can we get the eggs, though?" Beca whined.

The lady rolled her eyes and took the eggs. Beca and Piper walked out of the grocery store awkwardly, "Maybe she hates egg too?" Beca wondered. "I don't hate eggs," Piper said, shaking her head. Beca snorted, "You are an egg" She said proudly. Piper started crying, "Oh no" Beca hugged her. "I was joking, you are not an egg" Beca whispered. "It's not that" Piper sobbed, walking to her car. They sat down in the car, Piper put on her mixtape. "I just really want eggs" She started crying.

* * *

Piper parked her car outside Beca's house. "Thanks" Beca muttered, unfastening her belt.

"I'm glad you're here," Piper said as she turned off the radio.

"I've missed Maine" Beca sighed. "But let's never get high again" Beca laughed, opening the car door. "Do you want to stay in the cabin with Tyler and me next week?" Piper nodded domineeringly.

Beca hesitated, "I can't". Piper looked questioning at her, "Family thing" Beca shrugged.

"It's only two hours away. Anyway, your mom is like super nice, I'm sure you could skip it" She deadpanned.

"I can't" Beca glared at the porch. "And besides, If I do, we'll have to stay to me and mom is experimenting in the kitchen" Beca smiled.

"Well then, I'm out!" Piper scoffed.

Beca nodded awkwardly, stepping out of the car. "Bye!" Beca yelled as Piper turned on the radio, listening to loud rock music.

"See ya, sucker!" Piper said as she drove off.

"Yeah" Beca mumbled, walking up to the door. As she opened the door, two kids ran around her.

"Oh my god, what's those creatur-"

"Come here you too!" A man ran towards the children, grabbing their arms.

"Hi, Beca!" He smiled, hugging her.

"Hi….you" Beca said, trying to remember his name. She could not recognize him.

"Beca, I see you met Stephan" Her mom wrapped her arm around Stephan's shoulder. "And his children" She pointed at the two kids running around.

"Hi, Stephan" Beca hesitated, shaking his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Beca, he is the one I've gone out with him the last few weeks," She said gawkily.

"You never told me, mom?" She narrowed her eyes at her mom.

"Oh I did, but you were busy chatting with your friends in Georgia" She crossed her arms smirking.

"Interesting" Beca said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm going to my bedroom" Beca sighed, walking her way upstairs.  
Entering her room, she scowled. The room was the same way as it was when she was 14 years old.  
The wall was covered with Franz Ferdinand and Artic Monkeys posters. Beca sighed, sighed, walking to her desk.  
Piper was her best friend and only girl she could get along with. Sometimes, it didn't feel like Piper was a girl.  
She never complained about typical girl problems like periods and boys. Beca opened her laptop, checking if Jesse had written back.  
Jesse was coming next week to see Beca, which she was excited about.  
She and Jesse hadn't seen each other any day of the vacation, since they both had plans.  
The good thing was that Piper was going to the cabin next week, so she wouldn't need Jesse to meet Piper.  
If they two met, it would be war. Jesse was a sweet cheese ball, while Piper was a high rock. As she heard the doorbell, she took on her headset.  
Beca would ignore the phone or the door, and her mom would answer it, rolling her eyes.  
Beca never got phone calls anyway, so she didn't even bother.

"Answer the door, Bec" Her mom yelled. Beca rolled her eyes, taking off the headset.  
She slammed her door open, running downstairs, muttering.  
Stephan was trying to hold his kids calm while Beca's mom was pouring hot chocolate in four cups.

As Beca opened the door, she screamed, Beca's mom dropped the cup on the floor. As it chattered, Beca slammed the door, running to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack" She screamed. Beca looked at her mom with big eyes.

"What?" Her mom stared at her confused.

Beca sprinted back to the door, opening it. Jesse stood there with a bag and a movie cover in his hands.

"I brought a movie" He chuckled. Beca looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh, did I scare you?" He said awkwardly.

"You said you were coming next week," She whispered.

"I guess I was trying to surprise you, in a positive way" He sighed.

"You put the C in cheesy" Beca smirked.

"I try, Bec"

Beca squealed jumping on him. "Oh god" He grunted as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you too" He laughed as he sat her down.

"Uh, come in" Beca laughed, taking his bag.

Her mom walked out of the kitchen, looking at Jesse surprised. "You must be Jesse" She grinned, shaking his hand. "No, mom. He is the other guy I told you about" Beca smiled.

They both looked at her with big eyes.

"I'm kidding. Jesus" She rolled her eyes.

Her mom chuckled, hugging Jesse. "Do everybody in this family have a tight grip," Jesse said, trying to breathe.

Her mom nodded, smiling sweetly. "Do you guys want some hot chocolate?" She asked.

Beca shook her head while Jesse nodded eagerly. Beca sighed as they walked to the kitchen.

Stephan stood up, "Hi I'm Steph-"Beca's mom pushed Stephan out of the kitchen, "Let them be alone" She hummed as they walked out.

Beca cleared her throat, sitting down at the table. "Hot chocolate in July, huh?" Jesse mumbled as he sat down with a cup.

"Probably for those kids" Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, who are they?" Jesse laughed as the kids rolled on the floor, grunting.

"Probably Stephan's kids" Beca muttered, taking a sip from the cup.

"Did you have any plans for this week?" Jesse looked her in the eyes. "No" She frowned, "How about it?"

"Well, you seemed a bit concerned about me coming" Jesse shrugged with a sad smile.

"Oh Jesse, no" Beca stroke his hand. "I was just surprised... in a good way" She smirked.

"I know you hate surprises, I'm sorry" He sighed.

Beca nodded, "You're right. I hate surprises" She laughed.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to sleep now" Beca yawned, leaning against the doorway.

"Pull out a mattress for Jesse" She smiled to Jesse, his cheeks went red.

Beca rolled her eyes, walking upstairs. "Sorry about that" Beca chuckled and opened the door to her room. "It's cool- whoa" Jesse gasped as he saw Beca's room. He looked at the posters with a grin.

"Fuck" Beca whispered, ripping the posters off the wall.

"You were _that_ kid, Becs?" He laughed

"Ha-ha, fuck you too" She sneered.

"It's cute though" He grinned, grabbing her waist. Beca giggled as he kissed her on the neck.

"Don't" Beca pulled away, making a straight face. Jesse rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Beca pulled out a mattress, as Jesse got some pillows. "What have you been doing here in, Maine?" Jesse said, changing the subject. "Uh, the usual stuff" Beca muttered.

"What about friends?" Jesse sat down next to Beca, helping her with the mattress.

"Yeah, friends too" Beca shrugged.

"Can I meet them?" He grinned.

Beca hesitated, "They're not in Portland for the week"

"Oh, too bad" Jesse pouted. As Beca finished the mattress, she jumped on it.

"We still have more time for us, though" She smirked, pulling Jesse down with her. Jesse gently kissed her, holding her hair back. Beca put her lips behind his ear.

"Uh Bec" He mumbled against her shoulder.

"It's fine" Beca took off her sweater. As she unbuttoned his shirt, her phone started ringing.

"Fuck" She whispered, sitting up. "Hello?" She said as she answered the phone. Jesse was grinning like an idiot. " _Party at Derek's tomorrow"_ Piper yelled into the phone.

"I don't like him though" Beca muttered as she walked of Jesse and upon her bed.

" _No one do, but he has great parties. And besides, I need a date_ "

"I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend again" She chuckled.

" _Just join, I'll pick you up"_

"No, don't- Hello?" Beca threw the phone on the bed.

"No friends in Portland, huh?" He smirked, laying down.

"Funny" She sneered.

"Are we going to this party, Bec?" He grabbed her hand.

"No, I'll just text her in them morning" Beca sighed, turning off the lights.


	6. Chapter 6: Exposed

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to mah homie ;*****

* * *

Jesse woke up with having Beca's foot in his face. She had been turning and groaning all night. Jesse removed her foot from his face. He yawned as he dragged himself up. Beca was laying with her butt up; Jesse chuckled and grabbed a new T-shirt. He opened the door silently, sneaking out. He walked downstairs quickly and grabbed his shoes. As he walked out, he started jogging. The house was on the coast, giving a great view. Jesse ran along the coast with a great sight over the lighthouse and the boats.

* * *

Beca rolled out of the bed, falling on the empty mattress. She hoped Jesse would be laying there in pain, but it was empty. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked for her tank top. She grabbed her blue tank top and covered it with a grey cardigan. Beca grabbed her laptop and walked downstairs. She heard laughing and the smell of black coffee. She hadn't smelt or heard any of those things in a long time. Beca walked confused into the kitchen, seeing her mom and Jesse cook together. "Oh, morning Beca" Jesse grinned, heating up the pan.

"Yeah" Beca mumbled with her morning voice as she sat down.

"Jesse told me he makes the best omelets" Her mom chuckled, pouring coffee in Beca's mug.

"I can assure you I do" Jesse laughed, flipping the omelet.

"Ups" She laughed as she spilled some coffee on the kitchen bench.

"Sit down, Pam" Jesse said, patting her shoulder.

" _Pam?"_ Beca sneered. "Oh my god" She said in disgust.

"It's easier than saying Pamela" Jesse shrugged, placing a plate with omelet in front of Beca.

"Yeah, but you don't call my mom "Pam" after the first day," Beca scowled. "That's weird"

Jesse looked eagerly at Beca as she took a bite of the omelet. Beca's eyes lightened up, "If this wasn't good, I would have been kicked you out" Beca chuckled between the bites.

Jesse groaned softly, high fiving Pam.

"Hey Pam-"

"Oh you still have to call me mom, Beca" Pam laughed to Beca.

"Worth a try" Beca shrugged with the mug between her lips.

* * *

" _ **I'm not coming to the party"**_

" _ **Bummer"**_ Beca rolled her eyes of Piper's reply.

"Who you texting?" Jesse whispered, kissing her on the neck. Beca leaned down on the couch, next to him. "Side hoe number 56" She muttered, putting her phone away.

"I'm your main hoe, I hope" Jesse smiled, pulling her closer.

"Well it's you or this other guy, it's a hard choice, to be honest" Beca yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Should I take you serious?" Jesse frowned.

"Very" Beca rolled her eyes.

"What movie did you bring?" Jesse looked at Beca surprised.

"Mitchell wanna watch some movies?" He smirked, kissing her temple.

"Fuck off, you're the cheesy one"

"Actually, you are" Jesse smiled, walking to his bag. He grabbed a DVD and inserted it in the DVD-player. "How so, nerd" Beca smirked.

"You dedicated a song for me" He said, holding a hand over his chest. "It's really flattering, Becs" He jumped on the couch next to her.

"Well, you asked for it" She groaned. "You were like complaining and all pissed"

"You were a bitch" He scoffed.

"I still am" She smiled, waiting for the movie to appear. Beca groaned annoyed as she heard the Lion King opening.

"Are you serious?" She slapped him on the chest.

"What?" Jesse scowled, rubbing his chest.

"You come all this way, and brings me a children movie?"

"It's not, okay?" Jesse scoffed. "You're going to cry so much, but be the luckiest person alive" He said with big eyes. "Are you serious?" Beca laughed. "You're such a dork" She gasped, realizing what kind of person she's dating. "It's true, everybody knows that" He said, offended.

"I'm not going to cry" Beca scoffed.

After half an hour of the Lion King, Beca's eyes started watering as Simba sobbed over Mufasa's body. "My heart just shattered" Jesse whispered.

"Whatever" Beca said, wiping the tears.

"Bec?" Jesse smirked, watching her sob. "Yo, Pam! Your daughter is actually crying" Jesse laughed with joy. Pamela ran to the living room, staring at Beca. "I need this on tape" She hummed, running.

"Fuck you guys!" Beca sobbed, covering her face under the blanket.

"Aw Bec" Jesse hugged her. "We have all been there"

"Nah, my eyes are just…clammy" She sniffed.

"Mission accomplished" Jesse said, satisfied.

"What's the clock anyway?" Beca said, changing the subject.

"No, we're watching the whole thing!" Jesse sighed. "I don't want you to end up sad, the endings are the best-"

"Is the best part, I get it Jesse" She smiled, pressing her lip against his cheeks.

* * *

"So, we're going out?" Jesse asked as Beca dived in the fridge.

"Where would we go?" Beca scoffed.

"Well, aren't there any places here in Portland?" Jesse joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Beca picked up a carrot, "No, I guess this place is stranded this specific week, so" She sighed.

"Good thing I'm staying for the next week too" He grinned. Beca turned around, looking at him. "You are?" She frowned. He nodded excited, kissing her. Beca forced up a smile, "Great" She chuckled, taking a bite of the carrot. She removed his hands from her waist as she walked to the kitchen bench.

"Are you okay?" Jesse looked at her concerned. She looked at her phone, she had 2 missed calls by Piper and 6 messages.

" _ **Srsly tho, I'm picking you up anyway"**_

" _ **You're home right?"**_

" _ **I really don't want to knock on your door, finding out you eloped back to that stupid college of yours"**_

" _ **Btw, wear something hot. Greg will be there. Are you even there?"**_

" _ **Flannel or spikes?"**_

" _ **BEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Beca gulped, _I'm so fucked_.

"I'm fine" She smiled. "Is it hot in here?" She waved her hand, looking around.

"No, it's just you" He grinned.

"That's cheesy, but it turned me on" She smirked and put the carrot away.

"Good" He wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her off the bench. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pressed her lips against his neck.

"BECSTER" Piper yelled as slammed up the main door.

Beca jumped off Jesse, running to the door. She closed the kitchen door behind her, hoping Jesse would stay there. "Was it necessary of me to walk out of my car, all the way up here?" Piper groaned.

"I said I weren't going" Beca gritted.

"You wanna fight, punk?" Piper smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Piper, I really can't" Beca whined.

"Oh" Piper said as Beca made a serious expression. "Well, I'll just-"

"Can't what?" Jesse walked out of the kitchen, smiling like an idiot. Piper grinned at Beca. Beca

"You didn't tell me you had a suburban cousin," Piper laughed, circling Jesse.

"Oh, I'm actually-"

"Piper, Jesse. Jesse, piper" Beca introduced them to each other. She grabbed her jacket and walked out. "Let's go guys," She said quickly, dragging Jesse with her. Piper shrugged, running to the car. "You keep your mouth shut" Jesse whispered to Jesse, as they sat down in the backseats of the car. "Your grip is so tight" Jesse whispered into her neck.

"Dude, don't" She whispered, pushing him away.

"Aw" He pouted.

"So Jesse, what brings you here?" Piper said, looking in the mirror.

Jesse opened his mouth, but closed it when Beca narrowed her eye at him.

"Well, this is awkward" Piper sighed as none of them answered. "Derek filled up the baggage" She smirked.

Beca sighed, "I'm not getting high" She crossed her arms.

"I know, " _just that time only"_ " Piper imitated Beca with a deep voice. Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, if you want, it's available" Piper shrugged, she drove off the highway onto a dirt road in the woods. "Where is this party exactly?" Jesse asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, we're just going to kill you" Beca said sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh?" Piper raised an eyebrow. Beca pulled away quickly, clearing her throat.

"Oh, there it is" Beca pointed at a red house through the foggy window.

"I expected some creepy ghost house" Jesse said, relieved.

"That's the beauty of having a house in the woods" Beca sighed.

"Maybe we should get one" Jesse smirked.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Jesse as she parked the car.

Beca coughed, pulling away as Jesse leaned towards Beca.

"Here we are" Piper smiled, taking of the seatbelt. Piper ran to the porch, slamming the door open.

"Is she like your friend?" Jesse asked Beca as they walked towards the door.

Beca nodded. "Explains a lot" Jesse mumbled.

Jesse stopped walking. Beca raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Wait, she doesn't know about us?" Jesse gasped.

Beca rolled her eyes, "No shit"

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Jesse scoffed.

"Oh no" Beca laughed. "I just, haven't had the opportunity to tell her"

"You've been her the whole month" Jesse deadpanned.

"I didn't start hanging with her before like,-last week" Beca scoffed.

"Oh, okay, sorry" Jesse chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay" Beca sighed. "I just need to tell you that...they are kind of different"

"Different is great" Jesse grinned.

"No, I mean, not like you" She laughed. "Uh, so could you just be cool and don't talk too much?"

"I can keep my mouth shut, I'm cool" Jesse shrugged.

* * *

"And then Beca started rapping and-"Jesse started laughing hysterically with everybody around him.

"What are them laughing so much about?" Beca grimaced, from the basement. Piper shrugged.

"So I guess he is not your cousin" Piper sunk down into the couch.

"Eh…no"

"So a friend?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah" Beca paused. "Well, yeah..-"

"Don't you trust me?" Piper scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Beca frowned.

"I know you too are a thing" She elbowed Beca.

Beca forced out a laugh, "Are you high?"

"Yes, but still" Piper took up her phone. "There's a thing called social media"

"How-"

"He tags you on everything" Piper deadpanned.

Beca groaned and leaned back. "And" you're like in a singing competition,- what is going on?" Piper scoffed. "Okay, that's because dad made me join them" Beca put her hands up in defense.

"Fine, but did he force you to date _that?_ " Piper pointed upstairs, hearing Jesse's laugh.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?" She scoffed and stood up.

"Okay, fine" Piper laughed, grabbing Beca's arm. "But seriously though, you and him?" She grimaced.

Beca shrugged, "I have no excuse" She chuckled embarrassed.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Piper sighed.

"Just, keep it low, okay?" Beca muttered, jogging up. As Beca walked up, two guys smirked at here.

"What are you staring at, dickwads?" Beca sneered. "Please rap something for us Beca, I so want to hear that" One of the guys pretended to fall on his knees. "Fuck you" She muttered, walking into the living room.

"There she is" Jesse cheered. The room was full of smoke.

"I was telling them how you won the ICCAs, you were great Bec" He grinned.

"Oh my god, is he high?" Piper laughed.

"Did you eat something, Jesse?" Beca asked with a calm voice.

"Just some brownie" He shrugged.

"Fuck" Beca facepalmed while Piper laughed. "Who gave him the fucking brownie?" Beca yelled frustrated. Nobody met Beca's eyes. Beca chuckled; it was somewhat funny. "Jesse, are you feeling fine?" She asked him softly. He nodded, giving her thumbs up.

"I thought you said party" Beca scowled at Piper.

"It is a party" Piper laughed, everybody was either laying on a couch or on a table with a joint in their hands. "Well, it's a weed party" She smiled.

Beca grunted, "I told you I don't want to do this"

"Okay, Bec, listen. I just needed someone to keep me grounded; I didn't know you had to babysit someone" She said, pointing at Jesse who was staring with a blank expression at Piper.

"I didn't need to babysit him before I left him with your friends" She sneered.

"My friends? This is your friends too!" Piper scoffed. Beca rolled her eyes, walking towards the door with Jesse. "Just because you're going to college doesn't mean that you're better than us!"

Beca turned around, looking at Piper with big eyes. She sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry"

"Let me at least give you guys a ride" Piper muttered, grabbing her keys.

Beca nodded, pulling Jesse with her. "Is that a new shampoo, Bec?" Jesse giggled, smelling Beca's hair. "Fuck you" She laughed, pushing him inside the car.

"You turn me on when you're angry" He deadpanned. Beca sat in the front seat, next to Piper.

"He isn't so different when he's high" Beca said surprised.

"That's disturbing" Piper looked at Beca concerned.

* * *

The next day, Jesse and Beca sat in the kitchen, eating in awkward silence.

"Uh" Jesse cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about yesterday" He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, that weren't really cool" She scoffed. "But at least you didn't tell them anything about me when you weren't high"

Jesse avoided Beca's eyes, "Uh" He hesitated, "Actually" He laughed.

"What" She narrowed her eyes as he burst out in laughter.

"I'm kidding, Bec" He stroke her hand.

"Funny" She said sarcastically. "Anyway, you wanna go somewhere?"

"You want to go _outside_?" He grimaced.

"Okay, no need to be a dick" She coughed.

"Where do you want to take me?" He smirked.

"Somewhere my old friends would never go"

"Are you trying to avoid them?" Jesse frowned.

"Well...yeah" She shrugged.

"That's kind of sad, Bec" He said silently.

"I just don't want to start any conflicts," She said in defense.

"Why would you start conflicts?" He scoffed, started doing the dishes.

"I've changed, you know" Beca mumbled as she dropped her plate in the sink.

"Uh, Piper seems close to you" He shrugged.

"Well, she's actually my only friend." She sighed. "The rest feels like her friends that I hang with occasionally" Jesse looked at her with sad eyes, "What?" She chuckled, cupping his face.

"Uh, nothing" He smiled. "Let's go" He wrapped his arm around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went, Beca and Jesse went to places Piper never would've thought Beca would visit. However, Piper always found a way to find them and make the conversations awkward.

"You know, you don't need to stay for another week" Beca said as they walked into her room.

"I actually like being here" Jesse smiled.

"But Piper-"

"I hate to break the ice for you but, you're the only one making it awkward" Jesse hesitated.

"Oh" Beca looked down on her bed. "Really?"

Jesse nodded, sitting on the bed. "But I mean Piper is intimidating, but kind of funny" Jesse chuckled. Beca narrowed her eyes at him, "Right".

Jesse cleared his throat, "Ehm, I get that she expect us to join in that cabin, which is totally cool," Jesse's face turned red. "But I mean I think Piper has a _thing_ for me" Jesse scratched the back of his head. "What?" Beca's mouth dropped open.

"C'mon, you haven't noticed?" He scoffed.

Beca nodded sarcastically, "I have yeah". "Because you two have a lot in common" She smirked.

"We have yeah, but I mean,- I lo-"

"But you two have some important traits" Beca sat down next to him. "You both like me"

"Yeah" He nodded eagerly.

"And you both have a thing for girls" She said slowly. Jesse looked confused at her, Beca then nodded slowly. "Oh" His eyes got bigger. "I'm so sorry" He chuckled, hugging her.

Beca started laughing, "I'm so going to tell her that"

"Fair enough" He muttered, pulling away.

"But, so you're totally cool about Piper?" Beca asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, are _you?_ " He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean.." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't want her to think I've changed too much" Beca muttered.

"Or that you don't want to show me how you were before?" Jesse said softly.

"No, I wasn't that different" She shook her head quickly. "I was less mature, but I didn't do drugs or anything"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care who you were, I just care who you are now" He sneaked a kiss on her cheek.

"That's cheesy" Beca deadpanned as Jesse neared her lips.

"You always ruin a good moment, Bec" He smiled against her lips as she kissed him.

"PIPER IN THE HOUSE" Piper slammed up the door as she danced her way in. Beca ignored her, kissing Jesse more aggressively. "Whoa, that's a mad Beca" Piper kneeled down, studying Beca as she made out with Jesse. "So, I'm going to stop you there" Piper muttered, dragging the lovebirds from each other. "Fuck you, Piper"

"Bec, seriously. Even I'm uncomfortable," Jesse giggled as Beca went for his neck.

"Fine" She sighed, rubbing her lips.

"Tyler wants us tomorrow" Piper sat on the floor, looking up at the couple.

"Tyler E.?" Beca laughed mockingly.

"Yeah" Piper shrugged.

"Didn't she want to shag you?" Jesse grimaced over their strange conversation.

"Yeah, I wanna shag her too" Piper grinned. Beca raised an eyebrow. "She got her braces off"

"Oh" Beca said, finding Piper reasonable.

"We're not going" Beca smiled. Piper looked at Jesse, gesturing him to look at Beca.

"Bec," Jesse begged as he gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine" She sighed.

"Yeah!" Piper high fived Jesse.

* * *

"Beca, they're waiting" Pamela yelled from the kitchen.

"Wait" Beca yelled, dragging her laptop bag with her. Jesse stopped her, taking the bag from her.

"Dude, what the fuck?" She yelled, trying to take it from him. He held it over her head, making her jump for it. "We don't need you to sit in a room, isolating you from everybody else" He said as he gave her the bag back. "Well, I don't care" Beca sighed dramatically, running down the stairs. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Becster" Piper yelled from the car.

"I'm coming" Beca yelled as she grabbed her jacket

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked Jesse as he was about to go outside.

"Yeah" Jesse chuckled, "C'mon" He said, grabbing her hand.

"Beca" Tyler yelled from the car.

"Tyler" Beca said with false enthusiasm. Piper helped Beca with the bag. "Be nice to her" Piper whispered to Beca with her teeth clenched. Beca rolled her eyes, "Why her?" Beca scowled.

"Why him?" Piper pointed at Jesse.

"I stand right here" He deadpanned as he his bag in the trunk.

"Sorry" Piper muttered, closing the trunk. "Be nice" Piper repeated, looking Beca in the eyes.

"Ugh, fine" Beca said as she threw herself in the backseats.

"Is this going to be a creepy cabin where we all get killed?" Jesse narrowed his eyes at Beca as he opened up a bottle of water.

Beca rolled her eyes, "It's Tyler's"

"It's my parent's actually" Tyler smiled to Beca.

"Because that's cool"

"Whoa, Bec" Piper forced up a chuckle. "Watch out your bitch factor"

Jesse snorted, spitting out the water. "Dude, gross" Beca muttered, giving him a napkin.

As time went, Beca started getting impatient, "Jesus, are we there soon?"

"Piper is driving, not Jesus" Jesse mumbled, reading a book.

"Fuck off with your Jesus jokes" She sneered, flipping over his book.

"Bec, if you need to pee, we can just stop the car" Jesse shrugged.

"Dude, I don't have a penis that can aim. So fuck you" She moaned in frustration.

"You really need to pee though"

"Calm down Beca, we're there in 2 minutes. I swear"

"I think I'm about to have a child" Beca muttered.

"What a bummer" Piper sighed.

"Fuck you" Beca mumbled, covering her crotch. "I have a small bladder, don't judge"

"Take my bottle" Tyler handed Jesse a bottle. Jesse looked at Beca, who was shaking her head.

"Okay, then I'm gonna go" Jesse smirked, pretending to unzip his pants.

"Fuck you and your penis" Beca slapped him in the chest while wiggling around.

"Alright, chill! We're here" Piper laughed, parking outside the cabin.

"Give me the keys" Piper rolled her eyes, throwing Beca the keys. Beca sprinted up to the cabin, opening the door quickly. Jesse laughed as he took the bags. "She's all though outside, but she actually can't pull herself together" Piper sighed.

Jesse chuckled, "I mean, that's not all true" He mumbled, walking up to the porch. "She got a lot of passion and talent when it comes to music" He shrugged. Piper looked cynical at Jesse. Piper shrugged, running up to Tyler.

* * *

"Why does this beer smell like cheese?" Jesse grimaced, sniffing in the bottle.

"Because the beer in college is made by frat boys" Beca said, switching bottle with him. As she smelled it, she raised an eyebrow at Piper.

"What? It's Tyler's cabin" Piper pointed at Tyler while she was carving her name on the white wooden table. "It's my parents', which means you shouldn't be doing that" Tyler laughed, pointing at the table she was carving on.

"Fine" Piper muttered.

"This is kind of boring" Beca sighed.

"Whoa, fine Mitchell. What would you like doing now?" Piper elbowed Beca.

"Well," Beca rubbed her arm. "I would like to have some privacy" She smiled.

"To do what?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Touch myself, Jesse" Beca said sarcastically. "To be alone, dork" She muttered, sipping on the bottle.

"That's sad" Jesse looked at her with d big eyes.

"Jesse, C'mon" Beca laughed. "You make everything so serious"

"And you don't" Jesse snapped at her.

"Whoa" Piper and Tyler said in unison.

"Thanks Jesse" Beca said sarcastically as she stood up. "Bec," Jesse mumbled.

"Nah, I'm fine" She said as he was about to grab her hand.

"Don't just walk away when I'm talking" Jesse scoffed walking after her.

"Fuck, they're like a married couple" Tyler whispered.

"I can handle this" Piper laughed, running towards Beca.

She stood in front of Beca and Jesse, stopping them.

"What?" Beca muttered.

"Beca, stop being a prick" She said strict. "Jesse, stop being all serious and cheesy"

"But-"Piper held her palm over Beca's mouth.

"But Beca-"Piper snapped her fingers on Jesse's forehead. "Ouch" Jesse muttered.

"You both fine now?" Piper put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am" Beca muttered, walking to the bedroom.

Piper raised an eyebrow at Jesse. "What?" He frowned.

"Go" She said, pushing him.

"Oh, right" He chuckled, running after Beca.

"That's some complicated shit" Tyler mumbled, walking towards Piper.

"Should we get them high?" She said, taking up a joint.

"Are you high?" Piper smirked.

Tyler nodded, laughing. "Come here" Piper chuckled, wrapping her arms around Tyler as she kissed her.

* * *

Beca and Jesse walked together in the kitchen in complete silence. Jesse went to the fridge, taking out cereal.

Beca started making coffee; she stared at him with narrowed eyes. The whole night they were completely silent.

Beca sat down on the table with a cup of coffee. As Jesse poured milk in the bowl, he sat down next to Beca.

Beca sneered and stood up quickly. She changed seat to the other side of the table.

"C'mon Becs" Jesse sighed. "I said one thing-"

"It's not what you said" She said before he finished the sentence.

"What?" He frowned.

"It's just," She sighed. "Lately you've been looking at me with those sad eyes, like I have a sad life"

"It's not that you have a sad life, Bec" He groaned, rubbing his temple. "It's just the way you talk about your home. Like you're glad getting out of this place-"

"I didn't ask you to come here either, Jesse" Beca scoffed.

"Well, you didn't even want to visit me" Jesse said, raising his voice. "What is that about anyway?" He scoffed.

"Nothing, I just. Isn't it kind of weird meeting your family after a couple of months?"

"I'm just going to stop you two right now" Piper stormed in with a frown.

"How long have you've been listening to our conversation?" Jesse asked with a scowl.

"Long enough" She scoffed. "It's so much tension here and it feels like one of you're going to get killed" Tyler popped her head in.

Beca rolled her eyes. "So therefore Jesse and I am going out, and you and Tyler are staying here" Piper said, dragging Jesse up.

"Why?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"A little chit-chat" Piper winked at Beca.

"Wait, me and Tyler?" Beca sighed.

"Ouch" Tyler muttered.

"Pull yourself together, Mitchell," Piper said, pushing Jesse out of the kitchen with her.

As Piper and Jesse got out, they walked in the woods that was beside the cabin.

"Are you going to kill me here because Beca asked you?" Jesse sighed.

Piper chuckled softly, "She don't want me to kill you, Jesse"

"We're having a long fight over a sentence which I blurted out" He groaned.

"I think it's more than that" Piper smirked. "Tell me"

"Well," He scratched his neck. "She seems kind of embarrassed of me"

"Well, you're not what I pictured me" She laughed.

"Maybe I should get a makeover" Jesse chuckled to himself.

"To be honest" She said, looking down. "I actually think you're great for Beca"

Jesse looked surprised at her. "Thank you Piper" He grinned.

"I know I'm her friend, -and I love that you two are together" She hesitated. "I just don't know if she's good enough for you"

Jesse looked down, "But she is actually so great" Jesse's eyes got bigger. "Like, she is amazing with music and super fun hanging out with" Piper smiled as he got lost in the words.

"Can I tell you something?" Piper muttered. Jesse nodded, looking into her eyes.

"I've never heard her mixes" Piper scoffed.

"What?" Jesse frowned concerned.

"It's kind of my fault. I've kind of planned that we will like two losers" She shrugged. "But she's actually not a loser"

"She is really talented," Jesse said softly.

Piper nodded, clearing her throat. "I never told her that though"

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Beca giggled, inhaling.

"Feels like perfection" Tyler said, putting her feet on Beca's lap.

"You're not that bad" Beca stroke Tyler's cheek. "Sorry for disliking you" Beca muttered.

"Don't worry about that" Tyler waved with her hands.

"It's just annoying that you're a rich punk" She started crying.

"Come here" Tyler whined patted Beca's chin.

As Beca heard the door unlock, she wiped her tears, running to the door.

"Jesse" She yelled, jumping on him.

"Hey" He said as he stroke her hair.

"I love you" She whined.

"Really?" Jesse grinned. He looked around the room, seeing the smoke and a high Tyler dancing, the smile vanished from his face.

Piper walked to Tyler and pulled her up from the floor, "You're really fucking high, aren't you?" Piper sighed. Tyler nodded, sneaking a kiss on Piper's temple. "Is this the way you're chatting with Beca?"

Tyler nodded, "She can't stand me" She giggled

"I really can't" Beca giggled, wrapping her arms around Jesse's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Piper mouthed to Jesse.

Beca woke up on the couch, on Jesse's lap.

"Hey Becs" Jesse stroke her hair.

"Don't" Beca groaned, smacking his hand.

"Fine" He sighed.

She rolled out of his lap, standing in front of him.

"Sorry for getting high, okay?" She scoffed, rubbing her forehead.

"I said nothing" Jesse took his hands up in defense.

"But you want to say something, don't you?" She crossed her arms.

Jesse shrugged, "Forget it" Beca shrugged, turning her heels.

"Okay, maybe I should just get back to Barden or something, so you don't need to get embarrassed of me around your pot-friends" Jesse said, pointing at Tyler.

"You said you didn't care how I was before" Beca sneered.

"I don't, but you lied to me Becs" He started raising his voice as he stood up.

"What am I supposed to say? That I want you to fly back home and we can hang later?" She groaned out of frustration.

"That's better than this" He said, looking around. "If you've would've just joined me-"

"We've just been together for a couple of months Jesse. It would be weird meeting them!"

"It's not like meeting my ma and pa is a marriage proposal, Bec"

"What's the point of meeting them if we're probably going to get tired of each other in a couple of months?"

Jesse stood there with a blank expression, "You said you loved me like 2 hours ago" He said, ending with a voice crack.

"I was high Jesse" She rolled her eyes. "I mean-" Before she could explain herself, Jesse took on his hoodie and stormed out.

"Jesse, don't," She shouted, as he ran off the porch.

"Shit" She mumbled as he grabbed his bag. "I'm stupid" She laughed to herself, walking upstairs. Piper looked at Beca concerned. "I heard yelling"

"Well, you're not wrong" Beca scoffed, walking to her room.

"What happened?" Piper frowned.

"Nothing" Beca sighed, crashing onto the bed. Piper sat down next to Beca.

"Listen, I know I've not been the friend you have warm conversation with.." She chuckled.

"I've never told you how talented you are either, Bec" She mumbled.

"You think I'm talented?" Beca looked up at her.

"You're not a loser like me" She shrugged. Beca looked down again, "I fucked up, Piper" She scoffed.

"I know" Piper nodded, walking out of the bedroom. Beca looked at her questioning, Piper gestured her to follow her. They walked down the stairs and grabbed their jackets. As Piper put some speakers in the trunk, Beca smirked.

"Let's do something clichéd" Piper grinned.

* * *

 **AN: I'm just gonna stop there because I have a hard time writing. I dont know why, I guess I can't get my ideas in words. But I'm working on it, so don't lose faith! Thank you for reading, btw!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sorority and dilemmas

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. I was actually done writing this chapter a while ago, but my internet connection was so surreal bad. Anyway, don't hate me.**

* * *

 **Sophomore year- fall**

The acapella party of the sophomore year was a bit different. Instead of the freshmen partying and having sex, they sat with the sophomores, listening about last semester, -and about Beca.

"Nice to know your girlfriend likes pot" Some fresh treble smirked as Jesse carried on about their conflict in the holidays. "Anyway," Jesse said, ignoring the comment. "Have you seen Say Anything?" Jesse asked with a smirk. They narrowed their eyes.

"No way" One of the guys laughed.

"Yes way," Jesse said as he high-fived him. "But she did it outside her own house, so her mom asked her to just get in and turn off the music. And the speakers was blown" Jesse shrugged, sighing.

"Sick dude" Some other guy said, drinking beer. Beca ran into Jesse, grabbing his shoulder, "Did you tell them how big of a bitch I am?" She smirked, kissing him behind his ear.

"Yes" He smiled as she sat down on his lap.

Beca looked at the boys with her eyes narrowed, she slowly went for her drink.

"Well, shit" One of the guys mumbled, leaving. The rest followed him.

Jesse sighed, "What?" Beca put her hands in defense. "It's a party, not a sleepover, dude" She got off his lap and sat down next to him.

"Fine" He smiled, standing up. "You want to party?" He started doing some ridiculous dance with his hips.

"Jesus" Beca groaned, covering her eyes. "You make me so ashamed"

Jesse laughed and helped her up from the seat. "We still have like 4 more Star Wars movies to watch" Jesse said eagerly.

"Okay" Beca deadpanned. Jesse raised an eyebrow, cynically.

"Really?"

Beca nodded, "I mean" She cleared her throat and pointed at Chloe who was crying on the floor and Stacie who was dancing some weird dance with the new Bella who was an illegal immigrant. "Oh, well" Jesse shrugged.

"I don't think anybody is in the Treble House,"

"I don't want to get thrown in the pool again by drunk Trebles" Beca shook head quickly.

"I swear to you, I won't let them" He said with a deep voice.

"Oh babe" She squealed.

"You're drunk, Beca" He laughed, looking at her drink. Two minutes ago, it was full, now it was almost empty.

"Watching Star Wars would be easier if you're drunk" She said, drinking the rest of the drink. "Piggyback" She yelled as she jumped on his back.

* * *

"He is kinda hot in that cape, doing Jedi stuff" Beca whispered.

"I can get a cape" Jesse smirked.

"No, but the thing is that you would look like a weirdo" Beca sneered.

Jesse grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Are you saying only Luke Skywalker can pull off a cape?" Jesse pouted.

Beca nodded, "I would like to watch you try though" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Where's the party at" Benji stormed out of the bathroom, stretching out.

"Privacy" Beca scowled at him.

"It's my room too" Benji shrugged and took on a robe. Beca looked at the robe with her eyes narrowed.

"That's my robe" Beca whispered to Jesse. "That's my robe!" She shouted with big eyes.

"Do you want it back?" Benji started taking it off. Beca shook her head with a grimace. Benji shrugged, putting it back on.

"I should probably not leave my stuff here" Beca sighed.

"Sorry" Benji muttered, jumping on his bed. His bed was on the opposite of Jesse's, which made him stare at them.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What?" Benji scoffed.

"Dude, we're trying to have some time for ourselves" Beca said as Jesse gestured at the screen.

"I want to sleep" Benji said quietly.

"He wants so sleep" Jesse repeated to Beca, softly.

"Are you kidding?" Beca scoffed.

"No" Jesse looked at Benji as they communicated with their eyes.

"Okay" Beca sighed. "I'm just getting my stuff, because I really don't want Benji to use any other property of mine" She walked backwards to the bathroom, grabbing her things. "Are you going?" Jesse frowned.

"Pretty much"

"You want me to join?" Jesse stood up. Beca shook her head as she walked out of the room. She popped her head around the door, "Actually, it's quite scary outside" She chuckled lightly. "Bec you're literally some meters away the Bellas' house" He laughed, hugging her goodbye.

"Please" Beca whispered, pouting. Jesse sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

They ran from the Treble's house to the Bella's house before anyone could see them.

"Acapella parties creeps me out" Beca chuckled, locking the door.

"The first one was fun though" Jesse walked to the kitchen and started making coffee.

"I had to drag you back to your dorm, Jess" Beca deadpanned.

"Wasn't I entertaining?" Jesse smirked. Beca poured the coffee in her mug, taking a sip of it.

"You said creepy things" She muttered.

"Like what?"

"Like how our wedding would be" Beca burst out in laughter.

"Well, now we're one step closer. So I wasn't really joking" Jesse shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What?" Beca took a step back.

"What?" Jesse frowned.

"Are you drunk?" Beca looked at him concerned.

He shook his head, "Are you?"

"I was, but not anymore" She mumbled, trying to focus. "Uh," She walked to the living room, avoiding eye contact with Jesse.

"Bec, did I say something wrong?" He walked after her.

"No-"

"I do often say things without thinking" He shrugged, she looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter" She shrugged and sat down. He sat down next to her when she patted the couch.

"What now?"

She put his feet on his lap. "Oh, you know the regular, cozy time until the girls come" Beca muttered. Jesse nodded, understanding.

"Or we could continue watching-"

"Shh" Beca put her finger on his lips as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Bu-"

"Jesse, fuck off" She groaned. "I want to sleep"

Jesse turned on the TV, watching some stupid reality-show. As Beca fell asleep, he tucked her in a blanket and lowered the TV-volume.

Honestly, he thought he would be out partying like he did last year. But being with Beca was so much more for him than getting drunk.

Jesse heard the door unlocking, he leaned forward to see who came in.

Chloe came in, throwing off her shoes. She came in humming to the living room.

"She's sleeping" Jesse whispered.

"Don't worry. She wouldn't even wake up if the house was burning" Chloe scoffed.

"That's terrifying" He moved nearer Beca to make space for Chloe. "What if it was burning?" Jesse whispered, looking down at Beca.

"Jesus, Jesse. I was just joking" She chuckled. Jesse laughed off the concern.

"I should be going" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. As he stood up, Chloe sat next to Beca, sharing the blanket with her.

* * *

Beca woke up by the smell of paint. It was morning, Beca sighed and stood up.

Stacie and Amy was fighting over a cereal box in the kitchen. Beca chuckled and shook her head, "It's the last one!" She yelled to them. They looked at each other intensely and started screaming at each other. "Good morning, Beca" Chloe hummed from upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Beca yawned. Chloe was painting a wooden wall with a pastel green painting.

"Giving this house a personality"

"It's new, it's supposed to not have a personality" Beca mumbled, looking for some clothes to change into.

"Ooh, we should paint the Bella logo on every room" Chloe giggled.

"Please don't" Beca shook her head.

"C'mon, we need to show that this is our place" Chloe gritted her teeth and tightened her fist.

"This house is full of confused girls, I'm pretty sure we show it well enough" Beca deadpanned.

"Sexually confused" Chloe corrected Beca and gave her a paintbrush.

"That's disturbing" Beca mumbled, frowning at Chloe.

"I should experiment more" Chloe sighed.

* * *

"Shit" Beca mumbled, running up the stairs to the theatre the Bella used as rehearsal place. The Bellas' stared at her with a hard look. Chloe placed her hands on her waist. "What?" Beca tried to talk of the awkwardness.

"You're supposed to lead this group too" Chloe sneered.

"Chloe, the ICCAs isn't before 3 m-"

"Act like you care!" Chloe screamed, her face went red.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Beca frowned. Chloe burst out in tears; the Bellas' stared at her awkwardly. "Whoa" Beca whispered as Chloe hugged Beca suddenly.

"I miss singing like an angel," She sobbed. Beca raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioning. "Above a G-sharp" Chloe mumbled, annoyed.

"Is that it?" Beca deadpanned. Chloe looked at her with big eyes, "She means…that's terrible," Fat Amy said before Chloe had the chance to kill Beca.

"Yeah" Beca nodded quickly.

"I'm fine" Chloe chuckled, wiping her tears.

"Uh, Flo" Beca snapped her fingers at Florencia.

"Yes?"

"Help me" Beca mouthed. Flo shook her head, walking backwards.

"I hate my manly singing voice" Chloe sobbed. Cynthia Rose pushed Flo forward.

"Hey, Chloe" Flo chuckled lightly, sitting down next to Chloe. "You know, I peed myself when crossing the US boarders, so…"

Beca frowned, "How is that supposed to help?" Flo shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm fine" Chloe shook it off.

"Can we start now?" Beca asked, pulling out her laptop. Chloe nodded, shaking of the tears.

* * *

"How is my favorite Bella" Jesse came humming in with coffee at the end of the Bella rehearsal. Beca grinned at Jesse as she closed her laptop.

"I'm good" Amy grabbed the coffee, trying to get her breath back after the cardio.

"Actually-" Jesse mumbled.

"Get off bitch, my coffee" Beca sneered, grabbing the coffee from Amy's hand.

"Can I get some money though?"

Beca shook her head and gestured Amy to go out. Amy faced down and walked slowly out.

Jesse chuckled, stirring his coffee. "Long day?"

"Sunshine had a breakdown today," Beca muttered with the coffee cap between her lips.

"Chloe?" Jesse said surprised.

"She still regrets the thing about her nodes" Beca sighed.

"Poor Chloe"

"Yeah but, she should be proud how low her voice can go" Beca shrugged.

"Well, she isn't the girl you would look at and think of a bass" Jesse grinned.

"You look exhausted Becs" He stroke her cheek, sighing.

Beca pouted, "Really?"

"Therefore, we should watch a movie" He smiled. Beca sighed; she knew she couldn't get away. "Fine" She muttered.

"You make me so happy" Jesse sarcastically wiped a tear. Beca laughed, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. As Beca's earring got caught in the collar of Jesse's shirt, she moaned.

"Oh sorry" Jesse muttered as Beca pulled away. "I'm fine" She chuckled, taking off her earrings.

"We haven't done that in a long time" Beca pouted, justifying the collar of his shirt.

"I know" Jesse groaned softly, kissing her temple. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she grabbed her jacket.

"My dad said he would support me going to L.A" Beca smiled. Jesse frowned, "What did you say?"

"I haven't said anything" She shrugged.

Jesse grimaced, "I mean, you're obviously fine being here," He laughed.

"Well yeah-"

"And everybody you love is here" Jesse grinned.

Beca frowned, "True" She sighed.

"Wait," Jesse stopped walking. "Were you thinking about going?"

"What? No" Beca scoffed. "Of course not" She muttered.

"I would support you though, Bec" He said and kissed her cheek.

Beca chuckled and leaned her head against his arm. _Fuck, what now?_


	9. Chapter 9: Black is Back

Beca knocked on Dr. Mitchell's office door. "Dad?" She shouted, getting no response. She then heard mumbling, she knocked again with concern. The door unlocked, "I'm one the phone," Dr. Mitchell whispered with a frown.

Beca nodded, tip-toing to his desk to drop off a paper bag.

"I'll see what I can do, bye" Dr. Mitchell sighed, putting the phone down.

"What?" He planted his hands on his hips with a cynical look.

"Can't an innocent girl bring lunch to her lovely?" She took out a sandwich, handing it to him.

"Especially a lovely dad that don't flip out if his daughter sudden change of mind" She muttered, pulling out a box.

"Changed your mind about what?" He studied the sandwich.

"Well," She chuckled lightly. "I guess I don't want to move to L.A" She shrugged.

Dr. Mitchell looked surprised at her, "Really?"

Beca nodded eagerly.

"Are you sure?" He scoffed. "I mean, you've wanted this for a long time"

"I have" Beca frowned. _Why did I change my mind, again?_

"And I know you're really good at that stuff"

"Right" Beca chuckled, "Uh, I don't know why I changed my mind, actually" She cleared her throat.

"Maybe someone changed your mind?" Dr. Mitchell smirked.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Don't be smug"

"If you changed your mind about you changed your mind, we're leaving next week"

Beca nodded slowly and slightly confused. She glanced at his desk, a picture of Sheila and another girl. The girl had blond hair and bright green eyes. "Who's this?" Beca picked up the picture.

"That's Sheila's daughter" He said awkwardly.

"You never told me I had a step-sister" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You never seemed interested" He looked her in the eyes with a sad expression.

"You have pictures of your step-daughter, but not your real daughter" Beca deadpanned, placing the picture back on the desk.

"The only pictures you pose to are the school pictures and you told me to never have pictures of you in a public place" He said, taking a huge bite of the sandwich.

"That was 3 years ago" Beca scoffed.

"And you haven't changed a bit" He said and patted her shoulder.

"Hah, so I'm going to leave" Beca said, throwing the paper bag in the trashcan.

"I look forward to next week!" He yelled as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Beca" Amy yelled, running after Beca. Beca looked over her shoulder, "Hi" She smiled.

"Here" Amy handed Beca ten dollars.

"Thanks Amy.." Beca looked at Amy confused.

"You're not going to ask me why I gave you those?" Amy scoffed relieved

"Rather not" Beca laughed, putting them in her wallet.

"Amy, I'm going to tell you something. But you can't tell anybody else" Beca looked Amy in the eyes.

"Why me?" She frowned.

"Well, you usually forget important stuff" Beca shrugged.

"Right" Amy deadpanned.

"I'm going to L.A next week"

"Alright" Amy shrugged. "And?"

"Well, if I get a job there I would stay here" Beca tried not to meet Amy's eyes.

"So you're probably not being with us anymore?" Amy hesitated with a sad look.

"But it's not like anybody is going to notice me" Beca scoffed.

"So, you don't want me to tell anybody?"

Beca nodded, "You're not angry, are you?"

"If you get popular and super rich, you would have a cool mansion and swimming pool, right?"

"I guess so, " Beca chuckled, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Then I would basically live there too, so I'm fine" Amy grinned.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Alright, well," She started walking in the direction of the dormitory, "Just don't tell them"

* * *

"Hey Bec"

Beca turned around, cringing of Jesse's voice. "Hey" She smiled.

"What's up, " Jesse sat down next to her on the campus grass.

"You know," She mumbled.

Jesse nodded in spite of her lack of an answer. "Well, where were you the last few" He looked at the clock. "Five hours?" He chuckled.

"I was helping Chloe with the Bella house" Beca shrugged. "She wants it to be really decorated with a lot of candles and pillows, I don't know"

"I heard screaming from you guys this morning" Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, Jessica went to the basement, apparently it's haunted"

"Maybe that's why it was so cheap" Jesse grinned. Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse took out a juice pouch, humming.

Beca cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, I'm going to L.A on Sunday" Beca smiled.

"You said you weren't going" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Just for a 4 days, Jesse" She hesitated. "And anyway, my dad already planned it, so no way out" She shrugged.

"Alright" He shrugged with a smile.

"What? No concerned look or sad puppy eyes?" Beca pouted.

"I know you've wanted to be in L.A in a long time, just don't desert us" He said, sneaking a kiss on Beca's shoulder.

Beca shrugged, staring at her screen, "I won't," She said with a husky voice.

"You know the thing about Bumper dissing us for John Mayer?"

Beca nodded, letting out a snort. "Anyway" Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "I heard he lost his job" Jesse said proudly, putting a straw in his mouth.

"Wow" Beca gasped sarcastically. "What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably went through John's love letter" Jesse shrugged.

"What make you think you can casually call him John?" Beca asked with a blank expression.

Jesse looked down, opening his mouth. "I actually don't know what to answer"

* * *

Beca looked at her bag; not enough black. She pulled out a black sweater and threw it in the bag.

Beca looked herself in the mirror, making different grimaces. _Four days, four moods (?)_

She pushed up her bra, with a proud smile, "Beca effin' Mitchell" She whispered to herself. As she heard a car honk, she ran down quickly with the bag in her hand.

"Safe trip, Beca!" Ashley yelled with a grin.

"Don't miss us too much!" Chloe yelled sarcastically as Beca ran out the door without saying bye.

"Oh, right," Beca stopped in front of the car. "Bye guys, miss you and stuff!" She waved eagerly, opening the car door.

"Excited?" Dr. Mitchell smirked, gazing at Beca, who had grin all over her face.

"Guess so," Beca said, trying to seem a bit uninterested.

"Why are you so sure about this?"

Beca looked at her hand, she had a note she got from Luke this August. Since he was hired by a bigger radio station, he promised to give her a good word in the new workplace since she just lost her workplace.

Beca shrugged, "You're the one telling me to trust my guts, Dad" She sneered.

"I don't think you're doing that right now" He smirked.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "I see what you're doing there"

"What? I'm just saying you just got a lot of friends and-"

"Dad, I would still have contact with them" She sneered.

"Fine" He sighed.

"I would think about them though," She muttered.

When they finally sat down in the plane, after standing in a line for 20 minutes and listening to suburban moms complaining about how the airport should not be that crowded. Beca took on her headsets to push all those negative thoughts. She felt a bit selfish listening to her own mixes, but it felt great. Dr. Mitchell's leg was shaking, he was twisting and turning. Beca took of her headsets and raised an eyebrow, "Dad?" She shook him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Bec" He said quickly.

"Are you okay?" She smirked.

"I hate flying" He whispered. Beca covered her face in her hand and let out a groan.

"Take a drink or something, dad"

"You're right" He nodded, gesturing a flight attendant to come. "Whiskey" He smiled without her saying anything.

"Sir, its 4pm" She frowned.

"And?" He sneered.

The flight attendant looked at Beca concerned, Beca shrugged.

"Alright, sir" She sighed, annoyed and poured the drink. "Here you go" She smiled, handing him it.

As they were in the air, she turned on her phone again. She turned off the mp3 and listened to the songs on her phone. She had a playlist full of different genres and embarrassing soundtrack from movies. Nobody had access to it, not even Jesse. The song from movie soundtracks didn't appear before he affected her with his obsession for movies. The song got interrupted by instant vibrating. Beca looked at the screen:

" _ **Tell me when you're in L.A, alright? Miss you a lot, Becs!  
-Jesse"**_

 _Do I need to reply, or just reply when we're there?_ Beca thought of some reply that would hear sarcastic.

" _ **I'll do it after I hook up with my secret lover. Don't worry, haven't forgotten about you, -yet ;)**_

 _ **-Beca"**_ Beca tapped on send with a huge disappointment all over her face. _I can do better than that._

* * *

Beca typed in Luke's phone number that he had scribbled down on the note.

" _Who's this?"_ He said as he answered.

"Hi, it's Beca" Beca grinned to herself.

" _Who?"_ He teased.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Becky" She chuckled.

" _Ah, Beca"_ He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm in L.A"

" _That's great, uh. You want to come by tomorrow?"_

Beca held in a gasp, "Sure" She said, trying to not freak out.

" _Bye"_ He chuckled, hearing a little squeal from her mouth.

Beca tried not to move, she called Jesse.

" _Hi Bec"_ He groaned softly with a husky voice.

"Are you sleeping?" Beca frowned, looking at her clock. The clock was 11pm, - ah, different time zones.

" _Well, I'm awake now"_ He chuckled, whispering.

"Sorry" She muttered.

" _It's fine, how's it going?"_

"You know the radio station, Luke moved to?"

" _The one that at least have a coffee machine?"_ Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah" Beca nodded. "I'm taking a visit there; Luke's putting a good word for me there"

" _So you are trying to get into the industry, then?"_

"Uh, no. I mean-"

" _Bec, you can just tell me"_ Jesse sighed.

Beca didn't respond, she bit her lip trying.

" _Bec, I'm going to sleep. Alright?"_ He whispered.

"Yeah" Beca cleared her throat. "See you" She whispered and hung up. She wanted him to know, but she knew he would be disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream or Reality aka Jesse?

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I really want to make the chapters long, well writte, and entertaining. Which will take some time, so do not hate me by waiting 4 days for a new chapters. It was really hard writing this, since it's so boring writing about when Beca and Jesse aren't together. Sadly, there will be more seperate times for them both in the future.**

* * *

Beca put on a blazer over a charming Paramore T-shirt and black combat boots. She checked herself in the mirror before going out the door.

"Dad, I'm going," She yelled, knocking on his door.

"Don't offend anybody!" He groaned. Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

She tapped the button repeatedly, waiting for the elevator. As the elevator door opened, a guy with a platform trolley filled with goods, stood with a huge grin. "I'm taking the next one, then" Beca sighed, stepping forward.

"No, it's room" He protested, moving the trolley closer him.

"No, I'm fine" Beca chuckled, waving her hand. He took his hand between the door that was about to close. Beca bit her lip, _creep._

Beca crawled over the trolley, being stuck in the corner of the elevator. "Thanks" Beca mumbled. The guy had a red cap and blue coveralls.

"You're welcome" He started humming, which made it even more awkward. Beca looked down at her phone to avoid a conversation.

When the elevator hit the ground floor, Beca hurried over the trolley and out of the elevator.

"Bye" She heard him yell as the door closed.

* * *

"There she is" She heard Luke yell through a glass door. Beca smiled and hurried in, she took out her arms for a hug or a handshake. He stared awkwardly at her hand, no hug or handshake. Beca put her hands in her pockets, looking around. The place was filled with hipsters with Beats headsets around their neck. Beca looked at her headset in her bag, it was good, but it was not a professional Beats headset. She covered it with a book so nobody would notice it. "So this is radio station?" Beca chuckled; the desks were placed in rows like if it was a normal office. "Well, the studio is there" Luke pointed at a door. The door was black with a blue doorframe with a sign where it stood "On Air".

"Are they interviewing someone?" Beca chuckled, pointing at the sign.

"Yeah, some DJ that usually does rave parties" Luke shrugged.

"Is that fame-worthy?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it's cool" Luke scoffed. "What did you expect? Artists?"

Beca shrugged, "I guess,"

"Well, you're going to love it anyway" He smirked. "My boss said that you could like, come by in the next few days" He shrugged.

"Like, working?"

"Yeah, but you're not really getting paid, since you're not an employee"

Beca nodded, Luke walked to a desk in the corner of the room.

"This is my office" He exhaled and sat down on his chair.

"It's a corner of everybody's office" Beca smirked, looking at the rest of the people.

"Well, I have a goldfish" He said, pointing on the goldfish that was swimming in his own shit.

Beca sneered, "I'm depressed now"

"Yeah, anyway" Luke took out a bunch of papers. "Do you want to do some work?"

"Yeah, I actually brought some of my demos-"

"Deal with these, please" He handed her the papers.

"Oh" Beca frowned, looking around. "There's no desk-"Luke put on his headset and leaned back. "Great" Beca sighed. She sat down on the floor, hoping no one would see her.

* * *

Stacie trampled on the grass with her high heels as she dragged a Treble with her to the porch. Chloe opened the door and gasped, "Stacie, no Treble-boner"

"But I'm drunk, it doesn't count" She whined.

"It counts, okay" Chloe scoffed, pulling Stacie's hand from the Treble's hand.

"Bye" Stacie giggled to him as Chloe dragged Stacie inside. Chloe shut the door in his face and dragged Stacie into the kitchen.

"Ow!" Stacie rubbed her arm. "Why is Beca allowed to have some Treble goods, then?" She groaned, laying down on the kitchen counter.

"That's different" Chloe crossed her arm.

"You know that the rule doesn't exist anymore?"

"Shut up and go to sleep" Chloe said quickly and walked out of the room.

"Yes mom" Stacie sighed, receiving a hard look from Chloe.

* * *

The next day, Beca continued doing Luke's paperwork on the floor. She sighed, and looked at Luke. She didn't expect she would be famous at once, but she expected something else. "Hey Luke," She stood up, fiddling with her pen.

"Yeah?"

"You know I did bring some demos, and I thought that maybe you wanted to listen to them" Beca handed him a flash drive.

"Will do," He muttered. "By the way, Beca" He pulled out a paper. "There's an available position here, think about it"

"Thanks" Beca took the paper and put it in her bag. "Just listen to them" She chuckled.

"Have I ever not listened to them?" He scoffed.

"Well, last time you listened to them was because my boyfriend made you, so" Beca shrugged.

"He- He's your boyfriend?" Luke grimaced.

Beca frowned, "I need to go" She turned on her heels and started walking. As she walked into the elevator and tapped the button, she leaned against the wall and exhaled. This was not what she expected, at all. "Wait up, hold the door!" She heard someone yell. She reached the door with her foot, by putting her heels between the door.

"Thank you" The person she saw the day before, was balancing two tall boxes with his arms.

"Ah, the trolley guy" Beca smirked.

"You remember me" He grinned. "You have a name?"

"Oh, Beca" She smiled, looking the other way.

"Just Beca?"

"Just Beca" She nodded, slightly scared. "What's with the boxes?"

Some electronics, dropping off to the office on second floor" He said, trying to be impressive.

"That's cool" Beca said, with false enthusiasm.

He tilted his head and smirked, "You know, I would've given you one. But company policy, you know" He sighed.

Beca scowled, "I'm not trying to flirt, you know"

"I'm neither" He suddenly said with a serious look.

"Well, it's been terrifying meeting you. I hope it never happens again" She said when the elevator reached the second floor.

"Alright" He sighed and walked out. He put his hands between the doors, "But, you're over 18 right?"

"Get out" Beca shouted, tapping the button repeatedly.

* * *

Beca looked at her phone, a picture of Jesse sneezing appeared and the phone started vibrating. "What's up?" Beca yawned, laying down on the bed.

" _What's up? You haven't been answering since last night"_ Jesse scoffed.

Beca frowned; she didn't really know if he was angry or just concerned. "Sorry, mom" Beca sighed sarcastically. _Please, don't be angry._

"Anyway" Jesse laughed. _Thank god._ "What made you so busy?"

"I've been working, and I think I can get a real job there" Beca smiled.

" _I thought you said you weren't looking for a job?"_

"I said doubt someone would take me in" Beca shrugged.

" _Yeah, but you said you wouldn't try to impress anybody either. And you did"_ He sighed. _"You should've just told me, I support you anyway"_

Beca rolled her eyes. Even though he was not there, she could tell his body language. He was probably frowning now with a disappointed look. "Stop that" Beca sighed.

" _Stop what?"_ She could tell that he was really frowning now.

"Uh, nothing" Beca cleared her throat. "Okay, I admit it. I was trying to not make you worried, and you're right. I should have told you"

She could hear Jesse inhale, " _It's alright_ "

"Good" Beca put her hair up in a ponytail.

" _Where's the job?"_

"It's the one Luke's in" She took off her tight black jeans and grabbed a blue sweatpants.

" _The radio station?"_ Jesse said, with disgust.

"Yes, the _radio station_ " Beca said, imitating Jesse.

" _I'm sorry it's just-"_ He took a deep breath.

"Just what, Jesse?" Beca said annoyed.

" _Are you going to drop college and leave everybody who loves you for a radio station?"_

"It's a bigger radio station and it's closer a music company, so you can actually get attention" She scoffed.

" _How are you going to do that, Becs? Ever thought of that?"_ He said strictly.

"Don't raise your voice" She groaned. "I'll maybe start at the bottom, but I'll build my way up"

" _Listen, Bec"_ Jesse said softly. _"You don't need to do that. Graduate her with the people you love, and then you can actually get a job in a firm without doing shit job at a station_ " He chuckled.

"It's not funny Jesse. It's actually a great place. And Luke appreciates it" Beca crossed her arms.

" _Well, has he heard your demos yet?"_

"He's working at it-"

" _Are you making coffee for him and doing his shit work?"_

"Yeah, bu-"Beca groaned. "What are you trying to say, Jesse?"

Jesse sighed. _"It's not worth it Bec"_

"Have I ever given a shit about graduation?"

" _You still have friends"_

Beca sighed. "I've got to go"

" _Bec, don't do that"_

"Well, fuck you Jesse. It's my life, so stop caring" She shouted and hung up. She looked at her phone, "Conversation ended" It stood over the stupid picture of Jesse sneezing. "Fuck" She screamed and threw a pillow on the floor in frustration. Beca turned off the lights and under the blanket. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Why even was she angry? She knew he was right, but she dreamt about this for 4 years now.

* * *

The next morning, Beca didn't excitedly get up when the alarm went off, as she had been doing the last few days. She just groaned and turned off the alarm, waiting for the next four alarm she had set up, to go off. After five minutes, the next alarm went off. "Why" She moaned and hit the phone, trying to turn it off. The phone started playing the most annoying tune, Chloe's picture appeared. Beca grabbed the phone, "What?" She groaned softly as she answered.

" _You haven't called me, and I you have been there for 3 days, Beca"_ She heard a stressful Chloe yell.

"The place is already burning, huh?" Bec yawned. "I'm staying here for maybe a week more"

" _You cant" Chloe laughed._

"Why not?" Beca frowned.

" _Listen, Jesse was whining like a little bitch this morning-"_

"This morning, it's still morning"

" _It's 10 am, please Beca_ " Chloe scoffed. _"Anyway, he was whining like a little bitch that he fucked up big time last night, talking to you"_

"He did, yes" Beca sighed, trying to sound like she didn't care.

" _The thing is, I wanted to check if everything's okay with you guys"_

"No, it's not Chloe. He knocked me up and made me pregnant, and I'm eloping since he's an alcoholic who won't be a good thing for my future sick child" Beca deadpanned _. "Yeah, alright"_ Chloe muttered. _"Screw you, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Which you obviously are!"_ She whined and hung up.

"Really?" Beca groaned and stood up. She put on her boots and a leather jacket. Going out in a T-shirt and a sweatpants.

"Hey, Bec. Why are you wearing sweatpants?" She said with a deep voice to herself with a sneer. "Oh, you know in my workplace, people are cool and let you walk in pyjamas." She fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, you're so lucky Beca! I wish I had a job like yours" She squealed to herself.

"Oh thank you. You see, my nearest friends don't even congratulate me-"

"What are you doing?" She heard someone say quietly behind looked over her shoulder and saw the Trolley-guy look at her with big eyes.

"I'm talking to myself, you know" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool" He smiled. "I have a package sent to you actually" He said, picking up a box from his trolley.

"Really, what a convenience" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Probably faith" He said and sighed.

"Right" Beca muttered and grabbed the box.

"Sent from a Jesse" He gave her a pen and the papers to sign under. "Friend of yours?"

Beca nodded with a scoff. "Do you know when it was sent?" Beca asked, shaking it curiously.

"Probably 3 days ago" He shrugged.

"Well, I said bye to him 3 days ago" Beca rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator.

"Beca?" He shouted.

Beca sighed and rubbed her temple. Turning on her heels, she gave him a cynical frown. "What do you want?" She sighed sadly.

"That Jesse guy, - well" He chuckled. "He sent it to you as soon you said bye to him, you know" He shrugged.

"I know" Beca nodded with a straight face.

"Well, you should keep him" He forced up a smile.

Beca smiled, looking down. "Thank you" She said softly as she went for the elevator.

He nodded and walked the opposite way.

* * *

Beca walked towards Luke's desk with the application papers. She slammed the papers on his desk. He grimaced and took off his headset, "Hi Beca" He gave her a charming smile. "Is this position ensured?"

"What? No "Good morning, Luke" or?" He chuckled.

"Luke" She gave him a hard look.

"No" He said with an honest voice.

"Well, what's the tasks?"

"You know, make everybody happy" He shrugged.

"Quit the bull, tell me" She crossed her arms.

"It's well, what you have been doing the last few days. Serving coffee and stuff, but you'll get paid"

Beca rolled her eyes. "What will I accomplish?"

"You could build up to the top position"

"And do what? Sit on a desk all day, listening to my own radio station"

He sighed, "I thought you wanted this"

"I want to produce music, Luke" Beca scoffed. "Not, make a playlist to people who can't figure out a computer"

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" He sneered.

"Luke, I thought you wanted to be a part of producing music too," Beca said softly. "You can so much more than sitting in an office, pretending this is a hip job"

"Becky, talk a bit louder, and the boss will throw you out" He said, looking around, scared.

"And stop with the Becky, that's such a douche move" She laughed. She looked on the flash drive on the desk. She picked it up and looked at him with big eyes, "Have you even listened to this?"

Luke nodded quickly, "It was great, the transformation from that song, that-, uh- I don't remember what's its even called-"

"The flash drive was empty, Luke" Beca smirked. "The one I meant to give you is in my pocket" She pulled it out from her jacket. He shrugged and gestured her to hand it to him. "I used so long time, making this. Just to impress you," Beca sighed. "But, honestly. I don't think giving it to you, is giving it to good hands" She shrugged, dropping it in her pocket. "Damn, burn son!" She could hear someone gasp in the background. Luke shut them up with narrowed eyes. "I'm going back, graduating" Beca put her hands on her hips. "Trying to perform my real dreams and you should too" Beca gave him a sympathetic look. Luke looked down, "That was cheesy, Beca"

"I know, and I'm going to regret it so much" She shook her head.

Luke nodded, resting his chin on his palms.

"Bye" Beca said, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

"Jesse, you're going to scratch the fabric" Chloe sighed, seeing Jesse lowering the couch when walking over the lawn.

"Sorry" He cleared his throat, holding the foot of the couch tighter and lifting it higher. On the other end, a sweat Benji was groaning.

"Why can't some of the fresh Trebles do it?" He whined.

"Because you're the only Trebles I trust" Chloe crossed her arms.

"Aw, see?" Jesse grinned. "She trusts us," Chloe smiled back with a thumb up. "See Benji, she trust us," Jesse said seriously, trying to encourage Benji before he would drop the couch.

"I can't do this more," Benji moaned.

"Few meters more, buddy," Jesse said, walking faster. A cab parked beside them, Beca stepped out with her bag, waving to Chloe. Chloe gasped, trying to not smile.

"What?" Jesse noticed Chloe grinning. Chloe shut her mouth, "Nothing, just a bird" She shrugged.

"Watch the steps" Benji said, after finishing the stairs up to the door. As Jesse stepped on the second step, he felt his heel gliding backwards. "Aw shit" He stunned, feeling the gravity attacking him in front of him. "Watch it dude" Beca said, pushing him up again. Jesse screamed the most girliest scream ever, dropping the couch and jumping. "Oh my god" Beca burst into laughter with Chloe, hearing the scream.

"Beca" He said, trying to get his breath back. Beca stepped backwards, so they both would stand on the same level.

"Let's go inside, Benji. I have margaritas" Chloe smirked, walking in.

"I don't like ma-"

"Benji" She whispered with big eyes.

He looked at Beca, "Oh, well" He shrugged. "What about the couch?"

"Just leave it there" Chloe grabbed his collar and dragged him inside.

"18 times" Jesse shrugged.

Beca looked down, "I was joking"

"I wasn't" He smiled.

"Fuck you" She muttered.

"Fuck me" He grinned.

Beca looked at him with a tense look. "Okay" She breathed, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Jesse deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He moaned, pulling away. "But not seriously though, because this is a very serious community college" He smirked. Beca laughed, "Of course, very serious indeed" She grinned. He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I love you, Bec" He whispered softly. "I know you're in doubt, but I need you to know that" He said with a serious look.

Beca nodded, "I -, I like you a lot"

Jesse kissed her cheek. "We'll work on that" He said, smiling against her skin.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaks with Waffles

Sophomore year- Spring

Beca covered her head under the pillows, isolating all sound around her. From the Treble's house, you could hear the boys rehearsing and clapping loudly. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"They're working really hard" Flo glared out of the window. She had bags under her eyes. Moreover, her skin was pale. "They don't need to work _that_ hard," Beca muttered and tried to balance her way up, out of the bed. "Maybe we should rehearse as much as them" Jessica shrugged. Chloe came up with a red mug. "Why would we do that?" She sneered. "We wanna beat them, right?" Jessica scoffed and sat down next to Beca on the bed. Chloe looked down, biting her upper lip. Beca heard someone sing high-pitched for a long time.

"How? Who?" Chloe gasped, looking out of the window.

Beca's eye twitched a bit of jealousy. "It's not impressive, it's annoying" She stood up and headed for her sandals. "I'll just tell them to keep it down" She sighed and headed downstairs, rubbing her temple. "Beca, it's not necessary-"Before Chloe could finish, she heard the door close and Beca trampling on the grass outside, aggressively. The closer she walked toward the door, the louder their singing went. Beca knocked on their door, with a tight fist. Suddenly everything went silent, she heard someone walk to the door, the grey door handle shook. As a Treble opened up the door, she crossed her arms, "Uh, could you close the door and get Jesse?" Beca mumbled. He nodded and slammed the door. She heard someone sing the same verse repeatedly. Suddenly, it all became quiet again, she heard Jesse's whistling coming towards her.

He opened the door and acted surprised, "Bec?" He gasped sarcastically

"Yeah, alright" Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse chuckled with a big grin, Beca tried to have a strict look.

"What's up?" He smirked, ignoring her facial expression.

"Ah," She hesitated, moving her hand from crossing arms to a shrug, then back to crossed arms. "Well," She cleared her throat. "Babe, could you guys keep it down, a bit? It's kind of too much" Beca scoffed, giving him a big bitchy look.

"Alright, we were just rehearsing to the-"

"I know, but it's like 9pm and it's kind of annoying" She scowled.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and leaned against the door handle. Beca rubbed her cold arms; "I guess we could just rehearse on the dancing routine" Jesse smiled.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Right" Beca forced up a smile. "Thanks, Jesse" She turned on her heels and ran down the stairs. Hearing the door close, she groaned and kicked the grass. She stomped back in, with the Bellas crowding her with a curious look.

"Alright, we need to make some changes" Chloe said, snapping her fingers.

"We need at least 4 hours training in free time, outside the rehearsals"

"What, I don't have time for that" Stacie grunted.

"We're just asking you to use an afternoon every week," Beca said, trying to calm Stacie down.

Stacie crossed her arms and sighed.

"Are you even listening to your doctor, Stacie?" Beca frowned.

* * *

As the sun went up, Jesse stood up with a smile, as always. He rubbed his face and shook away the tiredness. He tiptoed to the desk, which was covered with pizza boxes and spilled beer. He sighed and pushed it all in the trash can, pulling out his phone that was under the last pizza box. As he picked it up, it vibrated and made the desk shake.

"Shit" He whispered and grabbed the phone, trying not to wake up the others. He ran down the stairs and answered the phone.

"What?"

"Sweetheart, can you come home the weekend?"

Jesse groaned, and crashed his head into the wall, "Well, mom," He said softly, "I'm planning on doing it, since it's your birthday this weekend"

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"Because I'm your son" He chuckled.

"Tell that to Chrissy, did you know that she-"

"Mom, I need to go-"

"Don't interrupt me, you know I hate that" She said strictly.

"Yeah" He scoffed and grabbed his earphones, going to the door.

"Well, she's always out late and doesn't come home before midnight, and she won't-"

"Mom, I really need to go. I'm taking a run" He put his phone between his shoulder and chin while taking on his shoes.

"Can't you just care about your sister for a minute?" She raised her voice.

"Alright" Jesse sighed and walked out of the door. He stood in the porch and stretched out while his mom kept complaining about his sister's attitude.

"Mhm" He responded every fifth second.

"Can't you have a talk with her?" She sighed with a weak voice. Jesse inhaled and gazed on the Bellas lawn, he noticed something laying on the floor.

"Oh my god" He whispered, noticing a foot. "Oh my _god_ " He shouted, noticing Stacie laying on the grass.

"What?" His mom sighed.

"I gotta go, mom" He said, running down the stairs.

"Okay, just remember to have a talk with her-"

"Alright, love you" He said and hung up. He ran to the lawn and looked down at Stacie. "Hey, Stacie?" He poked her in the shoulder. "Shit" He whispered and sat down.

"You alright?" He whispered and lifted her chin up, hearing a groan.

"Fuck" She yawned. Jesse stood up and looked up at the window. Seeing the lights in Beca and Amy's room was on, he started yelling.

"Bec, come down" He shouted.

Amy rubbed her eyes. Beca groaned and covered her ears with a pillow. "Why can't you remember turning the lights off, Amy?" She sighed and threw the other pillow on Amy.

"BECA" She heard from the window.

"Jesus is calling on you" Amy mumbled.

"Really?" Beca sighed and stood up. "Why" She whined and looked out of the window. She rubbed her eyes, "Jesse?" She yawned surprised.

"Come down!"

"Fuck no" She rolled down the blinds. "Bec, Stacie is laying on the lawn," He said loudly.

Beca frowned, "What the hell?" She looked through the curtains, seeing Stacie's face planted in the grass. She jogged down the stairs and filled a glass up with water.

She walked down the porch in sweat pants and messy hair.

"Jesus" Jesse muttered, noticing Beca's morning face. "Shut up" Beca said, walking past him.

"Stacie?" She said loudly, fiddling with Stacie's hair.

"I'm up" She whispered.

"Prove it, or get water on your face" Beca said aggressively.

"Jesus" Jesse muttered again, but louder.

"It's the morning, Jesse" Beca snapped at him. Jesse threw his hands up in the air in defense.

"It's so soft, is it silk?" Stacie hummed, rubbing her palm over the grass.

"Oh my god" Jesse mouthed to Beca. She rolled her eyes and rolled Stacie on her back. Chloe and Lily came out and looked at Stacie with big eyes.

"What happened?" Chloe gasped and sat down next to Stacie.

"I think the party she went on was more of a creepy get-together kind of party" Beca sighed to Chloe.

"Stacie, who drugged you?" Beca said, poking Stacie's cheek.

"I wasn't drugged, I'm just a bit tired" She yawned, covering her eyes from the sun that was shining on her face. The strong golden eyeshadow that's smudged all over her face, made her face sparkle as the vampires in Twilight.

Beca poured the water on Stacie's face. "Oh my god" She squealed and sat up, gasping.

"Get your shit together," Beca said softly with a cold look.

"Fuck you Beca" Stacie grunted, and splashed the rest of the water on Beca.

"Stacie, the finals are in one week. We really don't need this" Chloe crossed her arms.

Beca dragged Jesse with her, sneaking out of the soon-to-come fight.

"Why?" Jesse whined.

"We don't want to witness another breakdown by Chloe, do we?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you should stop it, if you know what's coming" Jesse said, nudging Beca.

"Why?"

"You're her friend"

Beca sighed and walked up in the middle of the tension. Stacie stared at Chloe intense.

"We only asked you to take a night off, nothing more-"

"Hey, Chloe" Beca grabbed Chloe's shoulder.

"What?" Chloe huffed.

"Whoa" Beca put her hands in her pocket, "It's like 9am, can't it wait?"

Chloe stared at Stacie, "Go put on some clothes, slut" Chloe sneered and walked quickly up the porch.

Stacie gasped and ran up, trying to get to the door before Chloe.

"Stop it" Chloe whispered as they fought over the door handle.

"Well, fuck me" Beca sighed, leaning her head on Jesse's arm.

"At least you tried" He rubbed her hair, running his fingers through her curls. "Shit," He said as his finger was stuck in her hair.

"Nice job" Beca sighed, pulling his finger out of her hair. They stood there silently, trying to find something to talk about. They had not hanged in at least 2 weeks and last time they were on a date was 1 month ago.

"Well, I suppose you're going to jog, as you do every morning" Beca patted his chest and headed towards the door.

"Bec, wait" Jesse grabbed her arm, turning her around. "You wanna get some waffles?" He smirked.

Beca chuckled and looked down at her sweatpants, "I should probably change"

"Alright" He said softly, letting go of her arm. "I'll go get the car"

"Go and do that, dork" She jogged up the stairs, running in.

"Whoa" Cynthia mumbled as Beca rushed past her, up the stairs.

"Sorry" Beca yelled over her shoulder and headed for the closet. Beca closed the door and took off her top, looking for her a blue singlet to go under a black transparent sweater. She grabbed a grey skirt to go with the sweater.

"What's up?" Chloe smirked over her shoulder.

Beca gasped and covered herself, "Stop doing that!"

"Right, I'm sorry" Chloe sighed and turned around.

"Uh, I'm going out" Beca mumbled, with the singlet stuck on her head. She pulled it down and put the sweater on.

"Transparent" Chloe gasped and raised her eyebrows. "It's only 9am Beca" She smirked. Beca rolled her eyes and slipped into the skirt.

"Hah, don't be smug" She mumbled, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Have a good time, then" Chloe said, sweetly. "Get laid!" She yelled at Beca, as Beca walked out without responding.

/

Jesse turned the radio in the car on. _Is this a date, or just a casual breakfast?_ He started filling his head up with questions. It was like they never even have been a couple, kind of. The last few weeks it was just awkward "How is your day?"-conversations and "Can you get me this song? I need it for rehearsal"

No special moment like they had before. Not that they were tired of each other, just that the schoolwork and the ICCAs was a huge disturbance for their relationships. Jesse looked through the window, seeing Beca walk out of the door with a small leather purse. She rolled down the skirt, making sure the wind didn't blow the skirt up. Jesse smirked and rolled down the window. "You should check the weather before getting dressed" He shouted with a big, idiotic grin. Beca stuck her tongue out and showed him her middle finger.

"Ow" He pretended that he was shot in the chest. _Nice start_.

Beca sat down in the car and put her seatbelt on. "So is this a casual breakfast or a date?" Beca asked silently as Jesse started the engine.

 _Shit, be confident_. "Whatever it turns out to be" He smirked, and rested an arm on the seat. _The fuck?_

Beca nodded with a grimace, "Smooth, Jesse."

"Just rolling with it" He sighed and drove off.

* * *

Beca stuffed the last bite of the waffle in her mouth, "There, " She exhaled and leaned back, letting the waffle sink into her fat.

"Why are you thin, Bec?" Jesse frowned, concerned.

"I don't know, fast metabolism" She shrugged.

"What a benefit for a lazy person" Jesse smirked. "I'm not lazy" Beca laughed, throwing a tissue at him.

"Alright" He said, putting his arms up in defense. "So, uh," Jesse rubbed his temple and sighed. "I'm going to my parents this weekend"

"For what?" Beca stirred her coffee with her spoon.

"Well, it's my mom's birthday on Sunday-"

"Happy birthday lady Swanson" Beca mumbled against the mug.

"Yeah, so" Jesse chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I just thought you could join"

"Oh, wouldn't that be a bit rude-"

"She insisted"

"Alright" Beca sighed and rested her chin on her palm.

"Yeah?" Jesse grinned.

"Ye- wait, no" Beca shook her head. "I have a, -" Jesse gave her big puppy eyes, "We were going to rehearse this whole weekend, the finals are one week away" She ignored Jesse's big eyes.

"Bec" Jesse grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb on her cold knuckles. "You guys have rehearsed like crazy and-"

"Not as _crazy_ as you" Beca scoffed, taking a sip of the coffee. Jesse chuckled and looked down, "Fair enough" He exhaled.

"Yeah?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, we should have thought about that people, in fact, sleep" He smirked and pulled her hand to his lips, pressing her palm against his lips.

"That's alright" Beca sighed and stroke his cheek.

"C'mon Becs, I doubt the girls will say no"

"Fine" Beca groaned.

"Yeey" Jesse shook Beca's hand, pretending to cheer with her.

"Yay" Beca sighed.

"What kind of problem do you have with family meetings?" Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Uh" Beca looked up, "I don't know, I'm just not good with those things" She shrugged.

Jesse sunk in his seat, "You don't have to impress anybody, Bec. You're fine as you are" He muttered.

"Fine? Just fine?" Beca scoffed with a pout.

"Well," Jesse hesitated. "Average" Jesse smirked.

"Dickwad" Beca mumbled and threw a waffle crumb on him.

* * *

"Are you guys gonna rehearses all night or?" Jesse stopped the engine as they parked outside the Trebles' house.

"No, we're just going to rehearse a couple of hours" Beca ran her hand inside her purse to find her key.

"Maybe we could.." Jesse looked out of the window. "Maybe, - I don't know. Something" He shrugged.

Beca grinned, "What's up?"

"I don't know, can't come up with anything"

Beca opened the door. "Maybe we could watch a movie" She smirked as she walked out.

"The fact that you said that, turns me on" Jesse sighed.

Beca rested her elbows on the door and looked at him with a frown, "That's really disturbing" She deadpanned and closed the door.

Jesse pulled the keys out and walked up to his porch, "See you then"

"Yup" Beca shouted and walked over to the Bellas' house.

Stacie, Jessica and Flo were laying on the lawn with sunglasses, rubbing sunscreen on their arm.

"Isn't it windy?" Beca frowned.

"Yes, but it's sunny so" Jessica shrugged.

"And Stacie said I needed to do something without getting a dick in my mouth" She sighed.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Alright". Noticing that Ashley wasn't with Jessica, Beca started looking around. "Where's Ashley"

Jessica frowned, "I don't know" She hesitated.

Beca shrugged and walked inside. She threw her keys on the kitchen bench. Chloe and Ashley were sitting, reading books.

"What are you two doing?" Beca sat down next to Chloe.

"I'm just helping Ashley rehearsing"

"Shouldn't you be doing your finals?"

Chloe frowned, "Is it weird I'm planning on failing?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Beca shrugged. Chloe looked down, "Are you serious?" Beca gasped. "Don't you want to get out of this shithole?"

"This is my home Beca, with the Bellas'. And I love college, it's awesome"

Beca looked down, "That's so fucked" Ashley mumbled to herself. Beca looked at her with big eyes, "We can hear you, Ashley"

"Sorry" She muttered and covered her face with the book.

* * *

Beca wrapped a yellow scarf around her neck. "Haven't you guys already been one a date?" Stacie asked, leaning against the doorframe. "No, it was a casual breakfast"

"Thought you guys were taking a break, that's all" She shrugged. Beca looked down, _Was that what Jesse thought?_

"No, we just haven't had time" Beca sighed.

"Maybe he wants laid tonight" Stacie fiddled with her jewelry.

"Night, Stace" Beca rolled her eyes and walked past Stacie.

"You said night" Stacie gasped.

"Screw you, Stacie"


	12. Chapter 12: Save Finneus by crushing Tom

Beca's sandals glided over the wet grass outside the Treble's house. She grabbed the banister to their porch for support, stepping on the first step, making a loud noise.

The door handle made a rusty sound as someone pulled it, Benji walked out with a cape and a box. Beca smiled, looking at the box, which had sword marks.

"Do you want to test it out again?" He said, playfully elbowing her.

"Where are you going with that?" She said, leaning against the door.

"I'm going to visit a cousin of mine, it's for a bachelor party" He threw the box in the trunk of his car. Beca pulled the door handle and walked in, finding Jesse laying on the couch.

"I'm here now, don't complain" Beca chuckled, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright, " He sighed, looking at the clock.

"What movie did you force me up to this time?" She sat down and stroke the sleeves of his flannel shirt. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she could smell his cologne. The cologne was not the usual, relaxing cologne he always used. This one was strong and made her a bit stressed.

"What's that smell?" Beca asked, looking for a reaction. Jesse looked down at her, "Me, I think," He said, not showing any sigh of interest.

Beca sat up, frowning. "What's up?"

Jesse looked down, fiddling with the remote. "It's not really that… serious," He mumbled. Beca studied him curiously; his sad eyes made her heart crunch a little. She had never seen him this sad before. She had seen him disappointed somewhat sad, but not this kind of sad.

Beca ran her fingers through his hair, trying to make eye contact. "Jesse, you look devastated," She whispered, pressing her lips on his cheek. He didn't say a word, just pressing his lips out in a pathetic pout. Beca stroke her hand over his shoulder, back and forward. She rested her chin on his shoulder, imitating his pout. He gazed at her with his side look, Beca gave him a bigger pout, trying to make him smile. He sighed and looked back down, making Beca sigh too. "Do I really need to ask you?" She whispered softly, leaning forward for eye contact.

"Mom called," He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, hesitating. He closed his mouth again, making his jaw shake.

Beca looked out of the window, seeing some of the Treble's through the window. As she made eye contact with them, she shook her head and gestured them to not come in.

They nodded and walked backwards. "What did she say?" She saw him covering his face in his hands, out of concern. "Dude, what did she say?" Beca repeated again, with a frown.

Jesse groaned, "They need to put Finneus down" He whispered, looking straightforward.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Finneus? As Finneus the dog?"

"No, Finneus the beaver" Jesse sneered. "Yes, Finneus the dog. My dog."

Beca frowned; she had never heard him being sarcastic before. "Right, sorry." Jesse said, hearing Beca's short and heavy exhales.

"It's all right," Beca rubbed his back.

"Is he like… close to you?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Jesse looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Bec" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid," Beca groaned. "You've told me a thousands times about him, of course he's close to you"

"You didn't really listen to them" Jesse chuckled. He did chuckle, but it wasn't a real chuckle. Why would somebody be so sad over a dog? Beca started thinking; she never had a dog though. Still, it's just a dog. Just a dog. How did he know she didn't listen? She did listen, maybe not taking notes and giving him 100% attention, but she did listen.

"It's okay Bec, you know the basics, that's good enough for me," He said softly, grabbing her hand.

Beca smiled, pulling the remote out of his other hand. "When is it happening?" Beca asked carefully, hoping no strong reaction.

"Monday."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Beca leaned back, trying to understand how sad it was for him. She understood him, but she didn't understand how it felt. Was that a bad thing? She thought, worrying about becoming the poisonous girlfriend, who is cold-hearted, also known as the college sweetheart.

"You're still joining me this weekend, right?"

"Of course" Beca put her hand under his chin, pushing it slightly to the left. She pressed her lips against his. Beca pulled away, breathing in his cologne.

"Is wearing strong cologne your way to cope with sadness?" Beca grimaced.

Jesse chuckled awkwardly, "No, I actually wore it because I thought we would…" He looked at Beca, who looked confused.

"Would what?" She laughed.

"Fuck" He said with high-pitched voice.

* * *

Beca walked inside and tossed her keys on a silver plate, which was decorated with flowers and Polaroid pictures of the girls. Stacie turned around as she heard the keys cringing.

"You look fucked" Stacie smirked from the living room, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"For your information," Beca walked over to Stacie, putting her arms on Stacie's shoulder. "We didn't fuck" She whispered in Stacie's ear dramatically.

Stacie gasped, "You were gone so long though, and you two were alone" She narrowed her eyes and reached for her drink. Beca sighed and patted Stacie on the shoulder, heading for the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the kitchen bench, looking for her phone.

"Well, we actually…. just talked" She muttered, opening every kitchen cabinet, looking for food.

"Sure" Stacie scoffed, having a straw between her lips. Beca sighed and jumped on the couch, next to Stacie with a bowl of peanuts.

"He just heard that his dog needs to get put down, be nice" She mumbled as she crushed a handful with peanuts between her teeth.

"Poor guy" Stacie said quietly and grabbed the bowl.

"Yeah" Beca nodded while trying to concentrate on the TV, some stupid reality show that Stacie watched every Thursday night. Beca glanced at Stacie, who were fiddling with the bowl, stirring her finger in the bowl, making the peanuts flinch. Stacie looked sad while looking down at the bowl. Beca sighed, "Well, I guess…." She waited for Stacie to look up.  
Stacie was just hanging with her jaw, "I don't really understand the fuss with animals and having to put them down. I mean, you could just get a new one, right?" Beca laughed drily, throwing bunch of peanuts in her mouth.

Stacie looked at her, as if she was going to poison her. "He had Finn since he was 11 years old, I'm pretty sure it's a 'fuss'" Stacie sneered, air quoting. Beca scoffed, "How do you know so much about this dog?"

"I'm pretty sure he talks about it every time he is here, waiting for you to get ready" She shrugged, handing Beca the bowl, -more of throwing the bowl to Beca so she could feel the pain.

"Yeah, well, I know enough about the dog" Beca yawned.

"I bet you don't even listen"

"Try me" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"How old is it?"

"Nine…" She looked at Stacie who grimaced. "-Ten" She beamed.

"Wrong, eleven" Stacie sighed, throwing peanuts on Beca. "Dog breed"

"Freaking bulldog" Beca said, very sure.

"It's a Pointer. Oh my god, Beca" Stacie laughed, shocked. "He mentions it like all the time, how do you not know?"

"Shit" Beca groaned, gliding her hand over her face. She pushed the bowl with her leg, making it fall on the table in front of them.

"Yup"

"I'm a monster; I didn't know anything about his dog" Beca whined.

"You should probably spend more time with him, since he's having a tough time" Stacie shrugged.

"Why are you so nice when it comes to him?" Beca crossed her arms, with a big pout and a frown.

"Because he's a nice guy and you know," Stacie shrugged. "He isn't ugly or anything"

"We'll come back to that," Beca said, trying to shake the imagination out of her head.

"Just saying" Stacie mumbled, slurping her drink.

"Well, what am I? Ugly and mean" She scoffed, actually believing it.

Stacie grinned, with no response.

"Thanks" Beca mumbled, packing herself in a blanket. "Anyway, Jesse wants me to join him this weekend"

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "You've been talking crazy about rehearsing this weekend"

"I know, and I was going to say no. But, he was so sad and-"

"Go for it" Chloe mumbled, dragging herself downstairs.

"Did we wake you?" Stacie handed Chloe the bowl, as she sat down next to them.

"I didn't sleep, I was talking to Tom on the phone" Chloe's eyes were red and her hair was tied up in a twisted bun.

"Were you two on a date?" Beca said, poking Chloe's bun.

Chloe chuckled, "He stood me up"

Beca frowned and looked at Stacie, "You should dump him," Stacie said, Beca pinched Stacie's arm, making her squeal.

Chloe looked down, "I'm not trying to be mean, but he's kind of a dick"

"That's very supporting, Stacie" Chloe deadpanned.

"Honestly, those "breaks" he calls them, doesn't really help with your relationship, Chlo" Beca said silently.

"The breaks make me more self-awareness, he said" Chloe said, defensive.

"I think that's bullshit for "I want to hook up with some freshmen in two weeks and then come back for you"" Stacie scoffed. "Fuck" Beca sighed, getting ready for hell to break out.

Chloe's eyes got big, "Should I break up with him?"

Stacie nodded eagerly, "We only mean the best for you, Chloe. And Stacie knows these kind of stuff" Beca shrugged, seeing Chloe's eyes watering.

"I know," She said with a husky voice.

Beca took up her phone, "Uh, maybe I should stay here this weekend, I'll just call Jesse-"

"No, really. You should go" Chloe shook the sobs off.

"Alright" Beca looked questioning at Stacie, waiting for Stacie to confirm it.

Stacie nodded with a dirty smile, "Get laid" She mouthed.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs with her blanket, put on as a cape.

"You know, you should just don't be in these kind of relationships, and just hook up with guys. Like me" Stacie muttered to Chloe.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the Swanson's house, 1pm, exactly on time. The house was gray with white windowsills and flower hanging from every window, mostly sunflowers. Beca looked around, suburban. Every house had a car or two, nice cut lawn and a sign next to the door that says, "Here lives…." On them.

"Uh, I think my parents aren't home yet, they're probably getting Christine home from rehe-"

Before he could finish, a woman with blonde hair ran out, squealing. "Jesse!"

"Oh, maybe not" Jesse sighed, making Beca smirk.

"You're even on time" She walked towards him with her arms open, beaming at Jesse.

"Hi mom" He chuckled, getting a bear hug from her. "That's tight," He whispered. She let go, looking at Beca, staring at her blankly.

"You have to be Beca, I'm Carol" She shook her head and grabbed Beca's shoulder, squeezing her.

Beca pushed Carol's hair away from her mouth, "Nice to meet you"

Jesse smirked, seeing how uncomfortable Beca looked. Her arms were everywhere, trying to find somewhere to place them. As Carol let go, Beca forced up a smile.

"Let's go inside, Jesse can take the bags" Carol put an arm around Beca. She smelled like vanilla and candles. Surprisingly, Beca found the scent good.

"Oh, I bet he can" Beca stuck her tongue out to Jesse, who had his eyes narrowed. Beca and Carol walked towards the door, their door had also the "Here lives"-sign. As they walked in, there was a welcome carpet, the walls were beige and the room was decorated with sunflowers and Vincent Van Gough paintings.

"Who's the Gogh- fan?" Beca smirked, totally failing to pronounce his name.

"Guilty" Carol giggled, heading for the kitchen; Beca followed her into the kitchen with her bag. The doorframe to the kitchen had marks where it stood "Jesse, Christine", below that was 5 marks, every mark with different numbers and age. "Jesse was always the tall guy, did you know that?" Carol smirked, noticing Beca staring at the doorframe.

"Really?" Beca smiled as a response. Carol poured coffee in a blue mug, walking to Beca with it. "He is not that tall now, more of an average length- guy"

"So, where's the rest?" She looked around, noticing the silence.

"Oh, Jeff is watching Christine's soccer match" She said, as if it was a normal weekend. Oh my god, they totally are a normal suburban family, Beca thought, trying not to laugh. Beca watched Jesse walk in the hallway with baggage attached to every body part. Beca smiled, waving. He opened his mouth for a grin, as the bag that he had in his mouth fell down.

"I should probably help him." She said quietly, putting the mug down.

"Do that." Carol sighed and nodded embarrassed. Jesse was bowing down, trying to grab the bag. From Beca's point of view, he looked like a dork.

"Dork." Beca muttered, grabbing the bag that was laying on the floor and the one that was attached to his shoulder.

"I'm just, trying to do everything at once" He groaned, and straightened up, rubbing his back.

"Up here?" Beca pointed her finger on the white staircase with beige carpet runners. Jesse nodded while throwing the bags over his shoulder, as if he absolutely not giving any fucks.

Jesse led her to his bedroom. Beca opened the door, surprised. The room had white walls and only two things hanging on the wall; a "Back to the Future"-movie poster and a long wooden shelf that covered 1/3 of the room. "Why have you not decorated your room more nerdy?" Beca asked, disappointed

"Oh, please. I got to keep a low profile" He sighed dramatically.

"I haven't watched this yet" Beca mumbled, staring at the movie poster.

"No?" Jesse said, not entirely focusing on Beca. She glanced at him, he was looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing-"Finneus walked in, whining. He didn't walk eagerly, he walked slowly, sadly. Jesse sat down on his knees, opening his arms for Finneus.

"Hey there" He whispered, patting him carefully.

Beca looked down at them awkwardly, "I should probably go and help your mom" Beca muttered, fiddling with the door handle.

"Alright" Jesse smiled, without looking at her. Beca put down her laptop bag and walked downstairs.

"Beca, help me with these" Carol handed her a stabled bunch of white plates; she pointed at the dinner table in the corner of the room. On the wooden table, Jesse and Christine's name were carved on the corner of it, alongside with drawings of stickmen and dragons.

"Lot's of memories on this table, huh?" Beca mumbled, placing the plates.

"That's all Jesse and Chrissy." Carol laughed, looking a bit sad. She fiddled with the plate she was scrubbing, supporting her thumb on the sink. Beca pulled her hair behind her ear.

Clearing her throat, she mumbled, "Uh, I'm sorry". The words came out strange and silently.

"It's just that Chrissy isn't as talkative as before," She said, toughly. "Have Jesse talked to her, yet?"

He hadn't, she knew that. "He haven't, no" Beca said openly. "I think he's waiting, so he can talk to her in person" Beca fiddled with her bracelet, "You know?"

"She's probably going through a phase" Carol shrugged. Beca tried not to roll her eyes. Her mom would use that as an excuse so she wouldn't have to worry about Beca's behaviour. Most parents would do that, Piper's did, and they still do.

"Anyway," Carol chuckled and walked to the silver fridge, taking out a mug with lemonade. She put her hair behind her ear, "How are you?"

She sat down on the chair next to the big window, the view of the garden that was filled up with flowers and a large pond in the center of the lawn.

"I'm good, but a bit stressed out by the competition and everything" Beca smiled.

"I just hope the competition doesn't get in the way of you and Jesse" She sighed with a smiled.

Beca's shoulder flinched, she narrowed her eyes. "Haven't really thought about it"

Carol opened her mouth and was about to say something. She closed her mouth as she heard the door unlock. "That's probably them" She checked her makeup in the reflection of the oven, which made Beca smile. She was probably checking her make up for her husband, which was pretty impressive, when being married with someone over a decade.

"Hi" Beca heard mumbling from the hallway, she glanced over Carol, who was hugging her husband while helping him with his jacket. Chrissy came in with a frown, she was wearing blue shorts with white stripes, which was matching her T-shirt. Her legs were flimsy, but muscled. Hearing about her, people would imagine a grumpy tomboy, but she was a regular blonde girl. Her hair was set up in a messy bun and her mascara was smudged on her eyelid. Beca walked silently to them, trying not to interrupt the hugging. Carol smiled and pulled Beca closed, "This is Beca". Beca forced up a beam. Jeff looked at Beca, relieved. "Finally we actually get to meet you" He said, pulling her for a hug.

"Alright" Beca mumbled, crashing in his chest. "I was beginning to think Jesse made you up" He said with a serious face.

Beca's smile vanished as everybody went silent. "Oh, that's-"

"I'm just joking" He laughed, proudly, patting her shoulder. Jesse walked up to his dad, putting his shoulder. "Hi dad" He muttered. He pulled his sister into a short hug.

"What's up with you" Christine nudged him, walking to the kitchen.

"Is Finn in pain?" Jesse frowned. Christine looked at her mom; "I don't know" She looked down. "Probably" She shrugged her shoulders. Jesse cleared his throat, "Alright".

"You all have to be a bit hungry, right?" Carol smirked, waltzing to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm starving" Christine groaned, walking to the kitchen like a zombie.

"C'mon" Beca grabbed his cold hand and stroked his thumb.


	13. Chapter 13: Ramen and awkward car rides

Beca woke up of curtains waving on her face. She groaned and turned around, facing Jesse's chest. The last night, they and Jesse's parents talked the whole evening. Drinking champagne, while Christine got a poorly tasting light beer. After some few drinks, Jesse's typical, suburban mom turned to a tipsy, sarcastic woman, making Beca giggle. Jesse ran a hair through his brown tresses.  
"Good morning" Beca whispered, meeting his dizzy eyes. As he opened his mouth, Beca scowled, turning around. "Breath, Jesse" She whined.

"It's the morning," He muttered with a husky voice.

"Still," Beca said looking at his desk. The desk had two brown shelves over it, filled up with cd's. She put her thumb on the first album, letting her thumb glide over the collection. Jesse picked up a grey t-shirt, smelling it. He shrugged and put it on. Beca stared at an album, picking it up. Jesse studied carefully with a smile. "Are you admiring my collection?" He asked softly, kissing her bare shoulder, tossing her sweater in her arm. "I watched this with my dad" Beca smiled, handing him the 1991 movie "Hook".

"When I was a kid of course" She frowned, justifying the shelf.

"A lot of grownups enjoys Robin Williams" He sighed, putting it back, using Beca's head as support. "Fuck off" Beca sighed, shoving his arm away.

"Alright" He laughed and grabbed her waist, waltzing her hips back and forward. Instead of turning around, Beca took a deep breath and leaned back against his chest.

"Not the response I was expecting" Jesse grimaced. Beca turned around, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "We don't really do stuff like this, you know" Beca scowled, realizing she sounded like a 14 year old daydreamer.

Jesse frowned, "We haven't really had time for it, Bec" He whispered against her pale neck.

Hearing a door open, Beca stepped away. "Should we go downstairs?" Beca said awkwardly, rubbing her nose.

As they walked down, the smell of toasted bread and coffee got stronger. Beca got a little glimpse of Carol slur a butter lump on the slice of bread. "Morning, ma" Jesse said silently, kissing his mother's peach-coloured cheek.

"Good morning, Jesse" She said, responding with raising her cheek. Beca smiled and sat down next to Christine who was focused on her laptop. She tapped aggressively, in the speed of light.

"What's up ...Chrissy" Beca cringed as she called her "Chrissy", although she had her acceptance.  
"Call me Chrissy, it's alright" Christine had shrugged last evening, as she took a sip of her light beer with a disappointed scowl. Beca had been nodding with a ridiculous grin, but knowing how much she hated cheesy nicknames.

Chrissy's fingers stopped, she stared at Beca for a while through her brown vintage glasses. She shook her head, with her eyebrows shooting up. "I'm sorry, what?" She chuckled.

"Uh, you're like…. Really furious at your keyboard" Beca pointed her finger at the keyboard.

Chrissy bit her lip, looking at her mom and Jesse. They were slicing up fruits and chattering.

"I have this friend, bestie" Chrissy shot of, whispering. "She is with a guy right, this jock?"

Beca grinned like an idiot, enjoying the teenage drama she missed on because of her poorly done social attitude throughout high school. "This guy said I was hotter than her and I was like 'you're a skank' and he was like 'lol'….." She paused, trying to get back her breath.

"Anyway" She sighed, not paying attention to Beca's grin.

"He asked me for-" She lent closer to Beca, "Nudes" She whisper-yelled.

"That's it?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Chrissy rolled her eyes, "He won't leave me alone until I do."

Beca dragged the computer towards her. Tightening her fist, she opened up the webcam.

"What are you doing?" Chrissy gulped, nervously. Beca gave her a scary smile, making Chrissy even more nervous. She took a close up picture of the crack on her fist and sent it to him.

Not even 10 seconds went before he responded.

" _NICE, pusseeey ;] Just shaved? 3" Beca_ looked at her with big eyes, cracking up.

"God bless he is from a catholic family" Chrissy sighed with dreamy eyes.

"You two bonding?" Carol smirked, pouring juice in a glass, handing it to Jesse.

"Very" They said in unison, making Jesse crack a smile. He handed Beca a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"What? Really? Why aren't I allowed to eat Captain Crunch" Chrissy put her arms up in the air.

"You can, but when you do, you eat too much of it" Carol crossed her arms.

"Plus, it's for grownups" Beca shrugged, looking at Jesse, who was nodding eagerly.

"You two are like 4 years older than me" She deadpanned, closing her laptop. She pouted and walked out of the kitchen with her laptop. Jesse sat down next to Beca, watching her take a spoonful of cereal. "What were you guys talking about anyway?" Jesse frowned, curiously. Carol walked out with a basket, through the backdoor. Beca smirked, "A guy wanted nudes from her" She said, inserting the big spoon in her mouth. "What, who? Who does that-"

"Calm down, every girl has experienced that at least a few hundred times" Beca shrugged.

Jesse shut his mouth, with a serious face. "Have you?"

"Yes" Beca said, finally.

"When was last time?"

"Two days ago" Beca shrugged, walking to the sink with her bowl.

"Two days?" Jesse gasped. "-What do you usually answer with?"

"My bra strap" Beca shrugged her shoulders, dragging on her strap under the T-shirt. Jesse's jaw dropped. "They at least tried, gotta give 'em something" Beca smirked, walking back to Jesse. He took her in his arms, as she sat on his lap.

"Do you do it even when you're wearing the bras I bought to you?"

Beca looked down with a frown. Jesse sighed, only hearing the drain in the sink making a sound.

"Well, I haven't thought about it" Beca laughed, hearing how disappointed he was. "Well, if I did think about the fact you bought them, I wouldn't"

He sighed loudly and moved her hair away from her shoulder. "Tease" Jesse snorted, fiddling with her bra strap.

"Frat boy" Beca muttered.

"That's not even an insult- is that an insult?"

* * *

Beca spent the whole morning in Jesse's room, working on some mixes. Jesse used his time in the garden, helping his mother, redecorating the balcony. Beca got a glimpse of Jesse through the window. She showed a little smile, watching Jesse such his thumb after hitting it with a hammer. He looked up at Beca, noticing her smiling. "Come down" He mouthed. Beca shook her head and pulled the curtains.

"Shit" She heard someone mutter behind her. Beca turned around quickly, watching Chrissy drop something on the floor. "Hey" Beca breathed. Chrissy picked it up and waved it with a smirk. A condom, of course. "See ya" She grinned and ran out in her marine blue sneakers.

She watched Chrissy through the window, running off the porch to a truck filled up with girls. Beca heard the radio being turned on downstairs; she sighed and closed her laptop. She tied up her hair in a loose bun and walked down the stairs. Jesse sat with Finn in the couch listening to Fallout Boys. Beca ran to the radio, "Jesus" She muttered and turned it off.

"He liked it," Jesse protested, pulling Finn closer in his arms.

"I don't think so," Beca said, seeing Finn walk out of the couch, to the kitchen.

"We're going out" She tossed Jesse's jacket on his face while putting on her coat.

"Where" Jesse looked surprised at Beca while she fixed her make up.

"I don't know, somewhere you won't be whining," She said with a witty smile. "You're social; let's go to your friends"

"Bec, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Too late" She said, taking the car keys out of his hands.

* * *

"Drive slower, we're close his house" Jesse said, placing his hand on Beca's thigh.

"Alright, grandma" Beca scoffed, slowing down.

"That's Brady," Jesse gasped discrete.

Beca stopped the car suddenly next to the blond guy. She rolled down the window, making awkward eye contact with him. "Hop in" She said, beaming at him.

"I know self-defence," He said silently. Jesse panicked and bent forward so he could get eye contact with Brody. "It's alright, she's not a criminal" He said quickly.

"Jesse?" Brody frowned. Beca felt the tension between them. She coughed, breaking the silence.

"Get in before I drive away," She whispered to him. He nodded eagerly and opened the door to the backseat. Shoving his awkward big cello case in, he sat down next to the cello.

"Beca looked at him in the mirror, he looked around. Jesse was fiddling with his phone.

"So.." Beca sighed, looking at Jesse. He gave her an innocent look and shrugged. Beca rolled her eyes, "Brody, do you play?" She said, eyeing the cello case.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's why…I have a cello" He said, making the conversation more awkward.

"Cool" Beca said sarcastically. "So, what's cool in this town then?"

"Well, actually Brody and I…" Jesse looked at Brody, who gave him a hard look. Jesse looked back and chuckled; "We used to go this place, a coffee shop, kind of" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, but we're not going there" Brody said, finally.

"Do you want to pick someone else up, Jesse?" Beca said in a high-pitched voice, feeling caught up in the drama.

"We should totally get Scott, would be cool for him to see you" Brody smiled, patting Jesse's shoulder. "Uh.."

"You know since-"

"Alright, we got it. Scott." Beca cut Brody off. She obviously knew something was going on between them, but she didn't want to know. Beca studied Brody through the mirror, he didn't look like a jock. Jesse looked like someone who used to hang with jocks. Brody wasn't any Casanova, he was a bit plump, his face had multiple pimples, and he had a resting bitch face, but he still looked kind. "Drive in there, will you, Bec" Jesse said. Beca drove in a silent alley, kids playing soccer outside they house. She parked outside the house Jesse pointed on, a small blue house.

A tall guy with black hair and glasses came out. He looked at Beca strangely, as she waved. She looked at Jesse surprised and jogged to the car. Brody opened the door, opposite his side. "Get in, it's a reunion" He said sarcastically.

"His sarcasm turns me on" Beca whispered to Jesse, teasing.

"Stop" Jesse mouthed, frightened.

"Thank you" Brody smiled.

"You're welcome," Beca turned around and shook his hand, "Beca, by the way" She smiled.

She looked at Scott who sat in with a laptop bag, confused. "Hi" Beca smiled completely.

He nodded slowly, and then looked at Brody.

* * *

After sitting in the car, eating ramen in silence. Beca looked at the two in the backseat, exchanging looks. Beca sighed and opened Jesse's door. "Out" She pushed his shoulder.

"Why?" He muttered, slurping. Beca raised an eyebrow, threatening. He nodded quickly and walked out of the car. Beca looked at the two in the backseats, giving them the same look. They looked at each other and walked immediately out of the car. "How many times an hour does the bus go?" Beca said, looking at the clock. "I don't know, " Brody mumbled. "Every third..fourth, maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Great," Beca closed the doors. "Now find out of it," She shouted and started the car. She locked the doors before they had the chance to get back in. "Pussy" Beca mouthed to Jesse disappointed and drove off.

When she arrived to the Swansons', Carol was sitting in the porch with Jeff.

"Hi Beca," She smiled, as Beca stepped out of the car.

"Hey," She mumbled, walking up the stairs to the porch.

"Where's Jesse?" Jeff frowned concerned.

"Oh, he's hanging with Brody and Scott," Jeff and Carol exchanged grimaced, "Really?"

"Yeah, we saw them as we were driving and they wanted to catch up" She shrugged innocently.

"So weird, they left off in a really tough spot" Carol sighed. Beca raised her eyebrows, "Oh, too bad"

"Yeah, they had planned to do something together after high school, so they didn't apply to college, but Jesse did without telling them"

"It's just community college" Beca shrugged, laughing.

"I guess he found out he wanted to go further in life, they just wasn't in the same page" Jeff shook his head and poured wine in his glass.

Beca looked confused, "All his other friends applied to college, so he probably was stuck in the middle"

"Too bad" Beca sighed. They nodded, with sad eyes. "I'll just go inside" She excused herself and walked in.

Beca looked at Finn, he looked so sad, even Beca could see that. As he saw Beca, he whined as he walked slowly to her. "Hey, you" She looked down at him, not having a clue what to do. She looked around, making sure nobody looked as she kneeled down and pulled him in her arms. He licked her hand, "Stop" Beca sighed. "That's actually not that bad," She muttered as he continued licking her hand.

* * *

"Thanks Paul" Jesse smiled, stepping of the bus.

"Anytime" The old man said before closing the doors. He looked at his car with disgust, how mad he was at Beca couldn't even be described. Chrissy walked out of a car, Jesse looked at her with a hard look. Someone in the car rolled the window down, kissing her goodbye. Jesse shook his head and kept walking, "Hey" Chrissy yelled. As Jesse turned to her, she kicked him in the leg and laughed.

"Fuck off Chrissy" He muttered.

"Nah" She laughed and ran up to the porch. Walking in, she saw Beca laying in the couch with Finn in her arms. "Which Kardashian is your favourite?" She whispered in the dog's ear.

"Hi Beca" Chrissy snorted, hearing Beca's soft whispering.

"Hi" she smiled without taking her eyes away from the TV. "You have any idea why Jesse is so mad?" She sat down next to Beca. "No idea" Beca shrugged.

"He doesn't enjoy anything anymore, he just lays on the floor" Chrissy sighed, rubbing Finn behind his ear. "All he does is whine, it's just time to let go of him"

Beca stared at her, "How do you know when?" Beca said quietly after some seconds.

"When he doesn't enjoy his favourite things, I guess" She shrugged. Jesse stormed in and took of his coat, don't bothering to hang it up.

"Did you guys have fun" Beca smiled. Jesse didn't say anything, he just went upstairs.

"He's furious" Chrissy whispered. "Well, shit" Beca muttered, tossing off her blanket.

She jogged upstairs after Jesse, "Jesse?" She shouted, seeing him slam the bedroom door. She looked at the door handle, taking a deep breath. She pulled the door handle, opening the door slowly, "Jesse?" She repeated, softly.

"Shouldn't have done that, Bec" Jesse sighed, staring out of the window.

"Did you even try to make up?" Beca scoffed.

"No, you don't understand, alright?" He shouted with a horrible look, Beca took a step back. "We have a past-"

"You never told me about it" She said, slowly, trying to keep her voice down.

"That's because I was ashamed of it, you should respect that" He whined.

"Really?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "You're the one always walking into my problems, pressuring me to solve them" She snapped at him.

"Yeah, but not by driving off with your car-"

"Guys!" Chrissy yelled from the living room.

"Not now" Jesse yelled. Beca looked at Jesse with big, furious eyes.

"It's Finn" She screamed, desperately.

* * *

The car ride was silent and awkward, and frightening. Jesse was having Finn in his lap, while cuddling with him, telling Finn it was all going to be alright.

Beca didn't want to stare, but it was a rare sight, and she didn't know what to say. It was heart-breaking.

Chrissy and Beca was sitting in the waiting room, while Jesse and his mom was talking to the vet with Finn, laying on the table.

"Dad is also here pretty soon" Chrissy said with a husky voice, looking down at her phone. "It was going to happen anyway, it was scheduled on Monday and everything-" She stopped, breaking down in tears. "Hey, don't say that" Beca said, rubbing Christine's shoulder. Was she even saying the right things? She didn't even know what she was saying for the moment, it was all going so fast. Even though Beca only spent some hours with Finn, she completely fell in love with him. No wonder the family was so sad.

Jeff came in, hurrying. "Chrissy, you alright?" He said, taking her in a big hug. Beca looked down, feeling him look at her. The door opened, Carol looked at Chrissy devastated, "Come" She said fast, gesturing them to come in. She looked at Beca, welcoming her. "Go" Beca said with a sorry look, seeing Carol's eye watering. Carol gave her a sweet smile before closing the door, even though how sad she was. Beca could see the family through the transparent panel. Jesse whispered something in Finn's ear after the others stroke him and said goodbye. Jesse walked in the corner of the room, looking down. The vet took up a needle, inserting it in Finn, making Chrissy sob harder. Jesse looked over his shoulder, eyeing Beca.

She turned around closed her eye, feeling a small tear fall down.


	14. Chapter 14: Changing

**Sorry, but this is a mini chapter, but I will update soon**

* * *

 **Two weeks before Senior year of college**

Beca glid the finger trough her ponytail carefully, "Uh, Stacie?" She said, taking three deep breaths.

She moaned as a response, as she was applying mascara. "Will the extension fall out?" Beca studied herself in the mirror, she didn't look like herself. Was this the Bellas? Was this too much? Well, of course not, it's for the president. And he is like… important, he has a red button that could probably blow up the world. Stacie sighed and dropped the mascara without closing it.

"Let's see" She sighed, combing Beca's ponytail. "Yup" She muttered heavily as the extension fell off. She took it off and put it back on aggressively, making Beca squeal.

"Bardèn Bellas?" A woman with headphones around her neck and a phone burst in the wardrobe.

"It's actually Barden Bellas" Chloe grinned, proudly, putting on her shimmering jacket.

The woman glared at her, not caring a bit. "There's a phone for a Rebecca Mitchell"

The girls immidieatly snorted, making Beca's cheeks burn. Beca got up and grabbed the phone; "Thanks" She clenched her teeth.

"Yes?" She backed away as she heard a dreadful scream. "Mom, please" She yelled, rubbing her air.

"I don't want to interrupt you, are you going on the stage soon?" She blabbered, energetic.

"Yeah, I'm going on about…" She looked at the woman, who was holding 7 fingers up"

Beca's eyes widened. Seven minutes? She haven't even changed,- yes she has. Like, 2 hours ago.

"Beca? Are you there?" Her mom sounded frightened.

"I'm going on about seven minutes, mom. Wish me luck" She whispered.

"Oh honey, we're so proud" She heard her mom's voice fade as she took the phone away from her ear, but she did hear the joy in her mother's voice. She handed the phone to the woman, as she walked in. The girls were running around, fixing each other's makeup while warming up their voice, some repeating verses and dance numbers. Beca smiled, this was the breakthrough, this was it. What was they doing while changing acapella history? Panicking. Making sure their ponytail was on point, checking if the eyeliner was smudges, reapplying eyelashes, whitening their teeth. Chloe jumped and waved with her arms, warming up her voice. "Shit, I forgot my charm bracelet!" She made a hurricane in her bag, pulling up the bracelet. As she applied, she caught Beca grinning.

"What are you smiling for?" She snorted, walking towards Beca.

Beca closed her mouth, she shrugged with blank eyes. As she opened her mouths, the woman with earphones burst in the door. "You're on about 5 minutes," She breathed. Beca looked at the Bellas, who were standing in a line, a perfect line. Lily combed her bangs quickly and put her comb in her back pocket. Beca nodded with a shy smile, following the lady. They walked down a spiral stairs; Beca grabbed the handrails, feeling dizzy as she walked in a circle. As they were on safe ground, they saw an orchestra walking towards the big scene. They were next. They were going to making the face of the American acapella community about five minutes.

 _"Are you ready?_  
 _"I have to see first" Beca laughed, removing his soft, cold hands. In front of her was a blue and white rug with a pizza box and a juice pouches on it. The corner of the treehouse was framed with candles in different shapes and height. "I don't like this silence, please say something" Jesse chuckled nervously, taking his hand on Beca's shoulder. She looked at him with a blank look. He fiddled with the zipper on his treble hoodie as he tried to read Beca._  
 _"Too cheesy? I know it is somewhat weird, and I swear I'm not trying to make this to some prop-"_

 _Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Thanks" She murmured with her face hidden in his hoodie. "I guess" Jesse chuckled, leaning down to kiss her head. Beca sat down on the rug, "It's just that. I actually wanna do great this year, this last year" Beca fiddled with a juice pouch. Jesse stroke her hand while sitting down next to her. "I would have been in LA by now, regretting that I didn't finish college if it wasn't for you, you know" Jesse smiled and pressed his lips on her cheek._

 _"Thanks for being an asshole when I needed it" She mumbled, running her hand on the rug._

 _"You're welcome" He grinned, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer._

 _"Commander Swanson" A soda can flew inside the treehouse through the window. Beca knew that voice._

 _"Is that Brody? Do you guys talk?"_

 _"I haven't talked to them since last year, when you left me with them while eating ramen" Jesse frowned._

 _"Lieutenant, I want out on the field" Scott's shy yell echoed. Jesse bit his bottom lip, "You were the lieutenant in the group?" Beca laughed._

 _"Please, give us a chance. A lot of people are wounded" Brody yelled again._

 _"Go" Beca mouthed. Jesse shook his head, looking down._

 _"You will regret that" Beca crossed her arm._

 _"By people, he means memories and friendship" Scott yelled._

 _Beca put a hand over her chest sarcastically, "Poor guys, don't let them stand there" She pouted. Jesse rolled his eyes and stood up, he sat on the edge of the treehouse, looking down at them. "Sergeant Henry" He said, saluting. Beca tried to hold back a laugh._

 _"There he is" Scott yelled, happy. Beca heard the boys climbing up._

 _"Whoa" Jesse stepped back, seeing them wrap their arms around his neck, rubbing his head._

 _"Guys really" Jesse sighed as they messed up his hair._

 _"Hi Beca" Scott smiled and jumped on Jesse's back._

 _"Hey" She laughed._

As the orchestra stopped playing, Beca's heart stopped for a second.

"Oh my god" Chloe spinned Beca around, "Aca huddle" She splattered the words fast.

"This is it" She said dramatically.

They took their hands on each other's, "1, 2 , 3…." They sang in harmony. Smiling saitisfied they walked on the stage. "Look down, there's a silhouette, so it will look cool" Stacie quickly said as they started walking to the stage. Beca heard the commenters mention her name as she stood in her position, but she didn't listen. She couldn't focus on anything other than the lyrics. Is it say or said? She totally panicked. Two breaths Beca, no three. When Lily makes that weird noise, you start singing; you're one who starts everything.

You know on running races, when they shoot the gun and everybody starts running? Beca was the gun. When she sings, everybody starts singing. This was her choice, she could mess everything up right now, or she could improve everything.

But no, today Beca decided, when she opens her mouth, she improves everything.


	15. Chapter 15: Welcomes and alcohol

It was a catastrophe.

Beca looked at crowd, every jaw was dropped, and people ran their hand in their pocket, looking for their phone to capture this embarrassing moment. Beca looked at Chloe, who was holding the white fabric on the other side of the stage. Her big blue eyes, her wide opened mouth, Beca turned around and looked at the audience. "Oh my god" Chloe was repeating again and again. What just happened? She had never seen Chloe this shocked. The guys in the control room were pushing every possible buttons, while yelling at each other. They pushed every button they could, but nothing helped. The chef came out with the beautifully decorated cake, as the corps came playing music. And the American flag waved down on stage behind Amy's bare ass. Amy was pushing herself back and forward, trying to release herself. As she moved she was turning around. Everybody embraced themselves for the catastrophe that was coming. Two guys was jumping desperately, trying to get Amy down.

Maybe she won't turn around, maybe someone gets her down and applauds her for the big risk she took. But no, she knew she would turn around. She knew by the way Chloe turned to the audience, gasping in horror. People, mostly men stood up with a huge grin, making a clear shot on the phone for when Amy's forest would appear. They were ready to take the picture, even kids were. Some parents covered the children eyes, some didn't; too obsessed with Amy's little wonder. Beca closed her eyes, "Oh no" She heard the audience scream. Opening her eyes, she saw Chloe tearing up, Cynthia Rose nodding, and the commenters screaming, although she could not hear them. She could barely see the President and the First Lady, but she knew they were neither smiling nor laughing. Beca couldn't resist looking up at Amy. She threw her head up. "Jesus" She stunned and looking down again. She slowly knelt down and covered her face in her palms.

She wanted it all to end, right now.

The ride home was nothing but silence, someone sobbing, someone muttering bitter words. When she came back to Baton Rouge, to her father's house, she hoped everything would be quiet. But, she had to prepare for the worst. She walked of the Bellas' bus when they arrived to the college. She couldn't handle a quiet ride with only Chloe, as she was going to drop Beca off and drive down to her big brother's apartment. She knew Chloe to well, she would be sobbing, then telling Beca it's alright, then crying again. Beca didn't have energy for that, therefore, she took a cab back. As she arrived in front of her father's house, Jesse, her parents, and Stewart, one of her dad's old colleagues was standing in front of the house. Her parents were holding a welcoming banner, "We missed you, Bec". Jesse were holding a bouquet of narcissus. Beca sighed and walked out of the cab, throwing her bag over her shoulder. They all smiled at her. Beca knew they weren't happy, all their eyes was sad.

"I'll take you bags" Stewart muttered to Beca, giving her a smile looks as he bent down to grab her bag. "Uh, I can carry this one" She said silently under her breath. Finally, Stewart nodded and ran to the trunk of the car. Beca walked towards Jesse, looking him in the eyes. Jesse's smile vanished, he looked serious at her as he tried to read her eyes. "Nothing" He breathed. Beca looked down at his hand, seeing the Bellas' house keys. "You can give me the keys now," She said silently.

Jesse frowned and looked down at his hand, "Oh right" He chuckled. He put them in Beca's hands. He stroke her palm with sad eyes. She backed away and nodded.

"Bec, we know this is not the-"

"Thanks for housekeeping, th girls appreciate it" She mumbled and walked inside.

Jesse looked at Pamela and Dr. Mitchell, they gestured him to let her be alone. Pamela sighed and threw the banner away. "Stewart, come and eat some pie, John can take the rest" She smiled at Dr. Mitchell, who were rolling his eyes.

Beca walked into her room, it looked like a guest room, since she only stayed there on holidays or when she was really tired of the girls. She sat down on a dark wooden desk that was pushed in the corner of the room. She couldn't even talk to the ones she loves. Not even Jesse. She feels shame growing bigger in her stomach, it was hurting. She had done many bad things in her life that she should be ashamed over, but she had never felt like this.

Jesse knocked on the door lightly, Beca didn't turn around. She looked out of the window, "Yes?" She answered, feeling the awkwardness. "I don't want you to fake a smile for me Bec, I understand," He said softly with kindness. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and put the narcissus in front of her. He sat down on the bed, watching her touch the flower. Beca smiled, Jesse knew Beca liked narcissus. Simple, but with warm colours in the centre. She took a deep breath and looked at Jesse. She did not know what for and he didn't either, but she knew she had been longing for just looking at him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to read her mind. "Again, nothing" He sighed irritated.

"Bec, I know it wasn't a good timing for a welcome party, we really tried to cancel it, we got most of the people away, but your mom had already come, and she came all the way-"

Beca grabbed his shoulder and pushed her body towards his. "No, I liked it. Thanks" She said, forming a hug.

"Alright" He whispered surprised, patting her back.

* * *

"There she is" Pam said with a light voice as she saw Beca tiptoeing down the stairs.

"Mom please" She sighed, as her mom walked towards her. She pulled Beca in her arms and hugged her tightly. Jesse walked back Beca, smiling. She let go of here and patted Beca's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you" She grinned.

Beca looked down, disappointed over her mom's respond. _Please do not make this awkward, Bec_. Jesse thought, with crossed fingers.

"Lately?" She frowned, giving her mother her serious eyes. They both had the same eyes at the moment. "Always" She said quietly.

Beca scoffed and slid her finger on the hand of the stairway. "Thanks mom"

Jesse made a silent annoyed noise as he walked after Beca, who were rushing to the kitchen.

"Bec?" He said slowly as she stared out of the backdoor. She turned around with a smile, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He asked with a weak voice, narrowing his eyes.

"Perfectly fine" She said, looking after Jesse's eyes. She got her eyes on his blue keychain, "Let's go out for a spin" She threw to him the keys with a smug look as she walked outside. Jesse looked at her parents that was discussing something in the living room.

"This is the end" He breathed as he walked out after her. She was wearing sandals, Jesse could her the heel of the sandal stamping on the wet grass. "Bec, it's getting dark. Let's just stay in" Jesse whined. Beca turned around, leaning against his car. "There's a party to some random frat boy, right?" She scoffed as he unlocked the car.

"We're going to the campus?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Please, let's get crazy drunk" She pouted, nudging his chest.

Jesse looked back at the house in doubt. He sighed heavily and got inside the car. Without saying anything, Beca sat down in the car with a smile.

* * *

After Beca and Jesse arrived, they both found themselves very welcomed. Jesse met an old from high school, Kieran, and Beca found herself happy with the jockeys who were supporting here with alcohol. Jesse and Kieran sat in the stairs to the porch, talking with wide interest.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" They heard flock of people say in unison from inside.

"Seems like the party is at its highpoint right now" Kieran chuckled.

Jesse frowned, looking at his clock. "Whoa, we've been talking for nearly an hour" He said with an apologizing laugh. Kieran shrugged, "Need to find somebody inside?" He stood up with a friendly smile. "Yeah" Jesse groaned as he stood up. "I'm not drinking tonight, I have to drive anyway"

"Responsible driver, nice!" Kieran laughed, impressed. Jesse nodded, flattered.

As Jesse opened the door he turned to Kieran and frowned, "And why didn't we hang in high school again?" He smirked. Kieran shrugged with a sorry look.

"There's a lot of people, would be hard to find her" Jesse mumbled as the two fought forward through the crowd.

"Watch out!" Kieran yelled, and pushed Jesse down as a black boot was thrown over his head.

"Oh my god, who was that?"

"The one drunk bimbo who's drinking like crazy while jumping on the table, apparently" Kieran laughed, nudging his bottle in the air, towards her, as an approval. Jesse looked up, _shit._

Beca was standing with a bare foot, while jumping on the other. "21 IS GREAT" She yelled, taking another shot. "Go bimbo" Kieran laughed.

"Yeah, that bimbo is my girlfriend" Jesse muttered to Kieran. Kieran's grin went down to an embarrassed but serious face. Jesse walked towards the table, pushing people aside.

Jesse grabbed Beca's leg, "C'mon, Bec" He yelled.

"You want to join?" She giggled and sat down on knees. Jesse shook his head, dragging her arm. "C'mon Beca" He said quietly. She pulled her bra strap, "That's my bra" She smiled.

"Alrighty" Jesse groaned, lifting her up in bridal style.

"Aw" The crowd whined, seeing him take her out.

"Hey, Jesse. I didn't mean-" Kieran sighed as Jesse was to far away.

Jesse put Beca in the car and started driving; she started whining openly about Amy's underwear problem, which Jesse actually enjoyed. She was most open when drunk, which was kind of a dilemma for Jesse.

"Pull over" Beca whispered.

"Huh?" Jesse said, focusing on the road.

"Pull over, I'm sick" She said louder.

"Oh, shit. Right" He said, immediately pulling over. Beca quickly opened the door and bent her head down, puking. Jesse sighed and folded her hair in his hands, patting her back.

When they arrived home, her parents were sleeping. Her dad insisted to stay in the couch, but Pamela, as stubborn as she were, said she would sleep in the car, end of the story. When they walked up the stairs, Jesse covered Beca's mouth as she was giggling, watching her mother sleep. Jesse put her quietly on the bed, helping her with the shoes and her jeans.

"Take of my shirt too" Beca said, little bit tipsy. She put her arms up, waiting for him. Jesse sighed and pulled the blouse off.

"Do the neck kiss thing, I like it. Think it turns me on" She mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"Beca, sleep" Jesse sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and buried herself in the sheet. "You need to stop pushing people out, Bec" He sighed as he stroke her head. He looked at the mattress that was made ready for him on the floor. A little note was laying on the pillow, "Your sincerely, Dr. Mitchell", Jesse laughed for himself.


End file.
